Legend of Fire
by PeaPrince
Summary: *re-publish fic of mine about what happened if Rei got in another dimension. Author Note.
1. summer and heat started

**disclaimer : I don't own sailor moon.**

This is my comeback fanfic, feel free to R&R them. But, since english isn't my first language, I hope you take it easy for this newbie. The pairing will come up later. For now, it's just temporary pairing. And I know that I deleted this story for fix. Thanks to you that love my story and PM me to remind me this story.

**PROLOGUE**

_My name is Rei Hino. I'm 17 this year. Now, if you wanna find more about me, you can googling it. My name in sailor moon character is sailor mars._

_yup, that's me. The senshi of fire, passion, and the owner of Phobos and Demos, the raven haired girl, that sometimes act bitchy, the miiko, priestess or whatever, and the senator's daughter. And as the senshi of fire, these summer struck today... I can't bear it any longer._

"Rei-chan! I told you, we are playing games!" Minako Aino aka sailor venus one of the sailor senshi and one of the perky blondes in the group.

The senshis were having a meeting in Rei's place. Instead of meeting, thanks to someone, they're now playing a stupid game.

"But, Mina... I can't stand it. I will melt in no time if you keep playing this childish things again."

_Oh God, she__'s__ annoying. We are playing cards with jackets in the middle of summer._

"It's not childish. We bet something on it!"

Rei forgot. They were betting on Usagi. The loser would accompany Odango to food festival next week.

_Don't get it wrong. I love food. I live with it. But, food and _

_Usagi. That two things have so deep connection that make it scary. _

_Usagi eats like she breaths afterall._

Rei must win. But…

Rei looked to Ami and Makoto. The senshi of water looked very pale and could faint in any moment because of the heat. While Makoto, the tallest of the group looked stubborn to win. This game would be a very long game.

"okay, I think I'm already on my limit." Rei raised both of her hands. Her sign to give up. She felt sorry for Ami. She seemed no way to handle this any longer. In this middle of summer, after ate a bowl of hot ramen, and wore triple jackets and sweaters underneath.

_This is crazy. Who came up with this game anyway? Oh yeah, Minako_.

Ami let out the sigh of relieved. Makoto quickly took off her outer green sweater, and Minako... smiled. She smiled from the bottom of her hearts.

Great.

"it's decided then. Rei-chan will go. okay guys, let's end this." Minako turned on the air conditioner and took off her double jackets too.

If she hadn't surrender at that time, she wouldn't have ended like this.

**ooooooooooo**

The real story started here. After Rei and Usagi aka Princess aka Serenity, went back from food festival.

They met a youma. Or so they thought. The four hands monster that can fly and beam a laser from the sky, is there any chance it wasn't the one?

Common people called it monster, The Thing, and maybe fantasy creature.

"Let's transform, Odango."

Usagi's still busy with her cakes and sweets. She swallowed it quickly and grabbed her henshin stick.

"let's" She answered with nice hiccup.

"You should take a drink first."

Really, how can they save the day with the main heroine got hiccup while fighting?

"I'll kill you both that stand on my way!" the youma shouted and threw more beams at them.

Both of them dodged it easily. Rei jumped and gave her flying kick to her face.

"Next time, please say the better phrase for the villain. Maybe I won't kick you that hard."

Rei smirked and watched the youma get thrown to the side.

"I know. I do ask the better script..." The youma answered as it yelled.

"I mean it when I say it. No matter how lame my phrase is..." The youma stood up and her facial expression got more serious. Rei took a step back, realized the stronger aura from the youma.

_I never meet youma like this_.

"it isn't a youma..." Rei hissed in low voice.

"eh? It's not? so, what is it?" Usagi immediately got her communicator to call Ami and the others. She almost dropped it when Rei shouted and pushed her away.

"Usagi!"

That's the last time Usagi heard Rei-chan's voice.

she dissapeared like thin air. Dissapeared and possibly never come back.

_**To be continued.**_

_**R&R ^^ **_


	2. no jungle in tokyo

**Disclaimer : I don't own sailor moon**

_I apologize for my mistake in grammar and spelling. Again, English isn't my first language. But, _

_still I give more efforts for this story, so you can enjoy it. I did finish the draft of this story months ago. But _

_then, the draft disappeared and nowhere to be found. Maybe I will change the story after some chaps._

_I love Sailormoon._

0000000000000

"commander!" the girl with a green cloak pointed her finger toward something deep in the forest.

"maybe that's one of the black clan. How 'bout check it out first?" She jumped out from her horse,

and prepared her crossbow. The girl called commander took first move and headed to the forest.

"as you wish." The other girl did the same. She didn't want her commander do reckless things. The forest ahead them was forbidden forest full of dangerous things, and maybe the black clan. She watched her commander's back and noticed unusual thing.

The commander was in a gold armor. They're matched with her blond hair and sword. But she walked in tense. It's been a year after that incident.

_Seemed like the commander never got over it._

"don't let your guard down. We'll be back in an hour." The commander-woman ordered the another girl beside them. This bluenette girl was shorter than both commander and green cloak girl. But her eyes sharp was and full of courage.

"yes, commander." She nodded.

"If it's the black clan, make sure we kill it fast." The commander said.

"I know."

00000000000000000

_what? Am I dead already? My body feels as light as feathers... I feel am floating above the clouds. Well, it's feel good_. Not until she fell from those clouds.

Rei opened her eyes. Felt dizzy and sore everywhere.

_Like just fall from the 3rd floor building_.

Her eyes were trying to adapt with the light... first was green.

_what green? oh, right. Trees. And then smell of grass, sound of wind and... birds?_

_Forest. No, wait. How I got here? In the forest? I was fighting a youma with Usagi back there..._

where?

Rei got up on her feet and looked around her surrounding.

It was a forest. But not a Tokyo forest. No jungle in Tokyo afterall.

_where the hell I am?_

Suddenly, there was noise behind her. Came out from the bushes.

_Think positive... think positive... It maybe just one of Mina's jokes... Yeah, it is._

"Freeze!" Next thing she knew that a girl's voice and cold sharp metal sticked on her neck.

_It's sword. Real sword. Sharp sword._

"Who are you?" asked the attacker girl.

"That should be my question! who are you, and why you suddenly ready to head-off me?"

_I can't see the attacker. She's behind me. But I'm sure I can handle this situation if it become worse._

_I'm a senshi, this swordgirl is piece of cake._

"you're not black?"

_what kind of question is that?_

"Hell... I'm white." Rei didn't know what she's saying now.

"I think she doesn't know anything... commander." another girl's voice.

_Good. There are 2 attackers. And one of them is commander whatever_.

"But I admit that her hair color is... rather different." She continued.

_what? half of the world population... they have black hairs!_

"can you take off that thing from my neck? It's not comfortable..." Rei asked politely.

"you... really don't know the black clan?" It was the voice of the one who called the commander.

"I dunno black or white-ever." Rei responded with annoying voice.

"fine then." She pulled back her sword.

"turn around, I wanna see your face, stranger."

_I'm not her subordinate and she order me. I'm the person who deserved to be angry now._

She turned around to see them. And ready to receive any sudden blow from them.

Then, her sword fell to the ground. Rei wondered why she dropped it.

But then, Rei looked at her.

_This is a joke. Right?_

"Mina...?" she didn't understand. Really. Why Mina look at her like she was a ghost or anything.

"what is it? Is this a joke?" I asked her. for answer.

"No... impossible..." Her voice came out as a whisper.

"you... You're... Fire?" Mina's expression turned to horrified then something Rei caught was an expression of deep long sadness in her eyes. Mina never make those expression unless she's deeply hurt. Rei didn't like situation like this.

ooooooooooooooooooo

_thanks to moonworld for your review and reminder_


	3. Similiar

**Disclaimer : I don't own sailormoon**

_I feel LOVE from you guys! Your reviews are very helpful to me._

_Honestly, I love writing... but I realize it's rather difficult when it comes for another languages. Again, english isn't my first language. You can __**R&R**__._

0000000000000000

**Rei's POV**

_What's Mina doing here? And why she threatened me with the sword just now?_

"Mina..." Rei was trying to get closer. But something pierced her on the face. An arrow.

"stop it there!" Rei turned to another girl with green cloak.

"Mako! What're you doing?"

"I'm sure the next won't miss. Don't come any closer to the commander!" Mako kept her aim to Rei closely.

_Why everyone act like this? Makoto with crossbow? Since when she__'__s good with throwing something? I think I'm the best archer, I mean..._

"Fire..." Again, Mina looked at Rei and said that word. Fire.

"What is it guys...? stop playing around. I don't understand."

Makoto lowered her crossbow. She approached Rei and raised her hand. Thought Mako would hit her on the face, Rei closed her eyes.

"You're not Fire... are you?"

"what?"

"The fire I know... she will be ready to launch another attack."

_What is she babbling about?_

"I don't know what you mean. Fire? Who?"

Makoto turned to Mina. The tears were flowing down to her cheek. Rei felt sudden hurt to saw her crying like that.

_what? what I'm just thinking? why it's hurts? She's the one who cry!_

"where do you come from?" asked Mako.

"is it proper you asking someone without introduce yourself first?" Rei annoyed enough from previous game. These two girls always having fun playing around with people.

"You seem to know us well... already." replied Makoto.

"She's the commander, and since I don't really like you call my name, so please... call me general." Makoto introduced herself.

"Well... that's fine, General." Rei sighed... _okay, let's play._

"My name's Rei Hino. You two usually call me Rei... or For Mina..." Rei looked at Mina's direction.

"You used to call me Rei-chan."

_Oh my God, I miss her…_

"I'm from Tokyo. And next, question for both of you..."

"where the hell am I?"

"what?" Makoto's facial expression both now confused, surprise...

"what is what what? are you playing tag question with me?"

"You said you're from where?"

"Tokyo... look, don't pretend you don't know anything. Quit this act already. I wanna go home."

Makoto seemed to ignore Rei. She exchanged stare with Minako for a moment.

"Hino-san. I afraid you must come with us to the palace..." Minako suddenly said a super formal sentence.

that scare her most.

"what? what palace?" It was really confusing. They both looked too serious about this.

"To meet the princess."

"You mean Usagi?" Only one princess out of five of us.

"rabbit... who? There are no rabbit in this jungle." Makoto asked back with chuckle.

Now Rei realized that they didn't play games. They even didn't know 'bout Usagi.

Who are they exactly?

"What is this place...?"

**00000000000000000000**

Out from the wood, Rei met another familiar face.

"ah, hey Ami..." Rei greet her as a reflex.

_Maybe I'm in the middle of nowhere. But __I'm with my friends, so it doesn't seem so bad__._

Ami's reaction also, similiar with Mako and Mina. Surprised and disbelieve, confuse, but a little happy. maybe.

"We'll explain this later. Hop on." Mina gave Rei a hand.

"wow, I don't know you can ride this beautiful animal..." Rei muttered without accepted Mina's help.

Ami and Mako rode a couple of brown horses.

"You don't know anything about me..."

"Really?" Rei asked back. Like a challenge.

And 30 minutes later, they arrived at the palace. Actually, the real palace. The huge building in the central town.

Rei's stomach hasn't been good since the dash with Mina's horse. And, what she couldn't stand it most is... Mina seemed pleased and enjoyed it. Enjoy it to scare her. Like usual.

"Follow us." Mina made a gesture for Rei to follow her. This time, she wasn't ordering her.

The palace inside was more wonderful than the outside appearance. Rei thought, palace exist only in fairytale.

"what is it, Hino-san?" Ami has been staring at her since the forest. And now, Ami's curiousity maybe already touched the limit.

"No, it's just very huge. Nice place." Rei answered. She turned to Ami and asked her. Rei thought that maybe Ami was still like Ami she knew.

"Mako... I mean, general said if I'll meet the princess. Is she... Serenity?"

They suddenly stopped in the track and looking at Rei.

"How'd you know?"

"If she isn't Usagi, then it's Serenity." Rei answered briefly.

"General, I think we must contact Setsuna. She should be in the main wing with the others now."

"got it." Mako dashed to opposite direction, to the main wing of the palace.

"Hino..."

"Call me Rei, please." Rei said.

"okay, Rei. I know you're confused. The princess would explain it to you. Though I don't have a clue of what happening now…" she continued in whisper.

Minako open the big white door at the end of main hall.

"come in, princess is waiting."

00000000000000000000000000


	4. Crystal Valykrie

**Disclaimer : I don't own sailormoon. But I do owe Naoko Takeuchi for her great sailormoon.**

_Everyone - thankyou guys for the reviews_

_mystra32 – I'm trying to write more in one chapter. But I don't have time to do so. Heck assignments. So, I'll upload 2 chaps today._

0000000000000000000

_**Mina's POV**_

_This girl... she's weird. When I met her in the forest, I know her figure remind me of someone._

_someone. Fire._

_No, she is not her. Though they both look alike, she's different._

"Princess. She's here." Mina knocked the door once and open it.

"How many times I ask you to call me Serenity." The princess said.

"I can't do that princess." Mina responded politely.

Serenity showed her annoyed face. "Fine. I'll call you commander forever!"

"that's better."

**00000000000000000000000000**

_**Rei's POV**_

_She's Usagi. I'm so sure, definitely. that's Usagi. The princess also has buns on her head like odango._

"Fire?" She greeted Rei first.

_Wait, who?_

"Fire! I miss you! I miss you so much!" The princess ran to Rei's direction and hug her like Usagi used to.

"Usa... ehem! Serenity... I mean, princess..." How Rei supposed to call her?

"call me whatever you want."

Rei remembered Mina's reaction and decide.

"then I call you princess. everyone here call you like that, right?"

"No! call me Serenity!"

And here, the princess just said she could call her anything.

"Fine, Serenity. But for return, you must call me Rei." Rei asked back.

"what? why? You're fire..."

"Princess..." Minako touched serenity's shoulder gently.

"Fire was..." She whispered something that couldn't be heard by Rei.

"I know. I know. I just forget, maybe..." Serenity then grabbed Rei's hand and led her to the nearest couch in her room.

"I'm sorry. you must be surprised. I can't explain it to you by myself. But, don't worry. We won't hurt you, Rei." Serenity's voice reassured her. It was gentle and relieving.

"of course. I know that." They're her friends afterall.

"Can I ask you something. Commander said to me..." Rei glanced to Mina for a sec.

"You'll tell me everything."

"...go ahead, Rei"

"Where am I?"

"commander, you haven't told her anything even the basic?" Serenity winked at the red-face Minako.

"This is Valykria. The crystal Valykria." Serenity answered.

"commander, can you open the curtain, please?"

Minako nod and pull the rope that connected to a huge window beside us.

"this is the crystal Valykria."

First, Rei couldn't see it because it was too bright. But, when her eyes already adjusted with the lightI...

"wonderful." The city, was not just the name.

But they were really crystal. from here above, the palace, everything was crystal clear.

Seriously. They are crystals.

the roof, the street, the building.

"they're not crystal." Minako talked quietly. She seemed to enjoy Rei's "shocked-term-face" for a while.

And she was so polite a minute ago.

"so, what is it? How can they're so blink and blink?"

"blink and blink?"

"ehmm... sparkling?"

"Those are mix material from crystal-alloy, iron, and gold."

Rei's lips shaped "O" after Mina's explanation. They were still amazing,

"You're here because of the distortion space and time." A cold and familiar voice suddenly interfered.

Rei knew this voice. Setsuna.

"...you're Setsuna in here, right?" because she looked about the same with Setsuna in Tokyo.

"yes. my name always Setsuna, dear." Setsuna smiling to her.

"what do you mean 'bout distortion? something broken?" Ami who just joining, asked.

"not broken. but disturbed." Setsuna's wand glow for a moment. It's a bit different with Setsuna's real wand.

How'd Rei know which is real or not?

"I believe this is not coincidence. Someone or something make this happen." Setsuna looked into Rei's eyes and then continued.

"But for us, here. You are exist for something."

"…something. what?"

"The phrophecy. The legend of Fire."

00000000000000000


	5. dimension

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sailormoon**

Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciated them ^^

Imagine them like in anime, please.

please R&R.

00000000000000

_**Rei's POV**_

Rei walked behind Ami. She supposed to show her the way to Rei's room.

The atmosphere is awkward. The only voice on the hallway was their footsteps.

"If there's anything you want to ask me, please do. I don't mind." Ami started the conversation.

"If I may ask... everyone keep talking about this Fire-person... who is it?" That's Rei's biggest curiosity since she talked with Serenity.

"...Like us, she was soldier here." There was a pause in Ami's answer. That's the sign she didn't want to talk it any further..

_She was huh? and what is she now?_

"This is your room, Rei." Ami stopped at the middle hallway and opened the black door ahead them.

"please call me if there's anything you need."

"Then, what I call you? Can I call you Ami?"

"Everyone here call me Ami, except the commander. She call me professor."

Rei grinned. Ami does like a professor. her brain is.

"I call you Ami then. Thanks, Ami."

"No problem... uhm, Rei."

"what?"

"About your question earlier... I want to tell you something."

Rei paid attention to the bluenette.

"Yes. She, like her name was the Fire in here. her face like yours. She was the commander before Minako replaced her. Everyone here respected her a lot."

"I see…" Rei noticed Ami told everything about the Fire-person all in past tenses.

Ami smile and swing away the topic.

"You must be tired. Rest well. Prepare for the training tomorrow."

"okay... hey, what training?" Rei didn't hear anything about that yet.

"commander haven't told you yet?"

_She forgot or intentionally pretend to be._

****

_**few minutes before in the princess chamber**_

_"what? prophecy?" Rei looked around, first Setsuna, Serenity, Mako, Ami, and then Minako._

_they got this serious atmosphere in their look._

_"You've arrived here. you must complete this prophecy if you want to go back." Setsuna continued._

_"No. I should go back, I want to go home. You must be capable for at least do that for me, right?" Rei's voice sound to begged her much._

_"I can't Rei. Even myself in your world uncapable to do that."_

_"one thing that maybe will shock you more. I don't know if I should tell you this." Setsuna made sure that Rei listened to her words._

_"What? I'm in the mood for the surprise news anyway. so, just tell me!"_

_"Technically this won't happen if your soul haven't leave your body yet."_

_"excuse me? I don't get it."_

_"well, You died. You have died in your original dimension and world, Rei."_

_okay, now she's a dead walking creature._

_"That's impossible. I'm breathing and walking.. Setsuna."_

_"It's because this is another dimension Rei. And you can put it like this. Because this distortion, you're still safe and sound."_

_Rei took her time to understand Setsuna's explanation._

_"so, because the distortion, that make me now not in heaven?"_

_She even unable to rest in peace._

_"whoever make this happen, this already happened and you must face it, Rei. You exist here for complete the prophecy that Fire unable to finish."_

_"what's this about? Setsuna, don't tell me you know me in another dimension already..."_

_"no. I don't. I don't know you. there are millions of dimension, Rei."_

_Good._

_"Setsuna will explain the detail tomorrow. For now, Ami will escort you to your room." Serenity cut in. Rei realized that she didn't want this conversation go any further._

_"Yes, princess." Ami answered._

**00000000000000000000**

_**Serenity's POV**_

"that was too much for her, Sets." Serenity sat down and tried to calm herself. She knew 'bout all of this. But for listened to them again for second times...

_I can't stand it. To see her shock and sad expression._

"You know I must, princess." Setsuna walked closer to Minako and Makoto.

"There are things you both should understand."

They both listened to Setsuna carefully. Serenity knew what Setsuna would talk about.

This only make them hurt more. her too.

_I hope this will end soon_.

_Fire, I really miss you. so much._

00000000000000000000000000000

_**Mina's POV**_

"She's the one that Fire choose by herself." explained Setsuna.

"what do you mean Sets?"

"Like me, Fire had the ability of clairvoyance too. She capable to see the future though in vague."

"So, she knew this would happen..." _I finally understand. And understand all of this just make my heart want to explode._

_it's hurt, Fire. You hurt me much. I hate you._

"I know what you both think of her, Mina, Mako." Setsuna, the only one who keep called them their name. She always insisted and they let her to.

"She's not Fire. and totally different from her. But, Fire had chose her. And she wouldn't do that unless this girl, Rei has the ability to fulfill the prophecy."

"we know. so, what do we do next?" Mako asked.

_she knew, I am in no condition for talking. I'll burst into tears if I open my mouth now._

"train her. everything. give her everything, all elements she needs. The requires for prophecy. For our world and this dimension."

"I got it." Makoto replied first.

Mina only nodded.

_For sure I'll do that. Even dislike this situation, I must do that._

_Make this Rei Hino girl become our Fire_.

**00000000000000000000**

_**author's POV**_

_yay, 5 chapters already! Thanks for your critiqued and support._


	6. training day

**Disclaimer : I don't own sailormoon**

_I update this chap so fast like hell! I got deadline for myself._

_R&R please. I open for critics and advice. But, please remember. English isn't my first language_.

**0000000000000000**

_**Rei's POV**_

_I can't sleep. I've been through hell today, so I can't sleep._

maybe walk around for a while will help her.

Rei carefully opened the door and checked the hallway. It's empty.

_No one here_

"Where you going?"

Rei almost slipped her feet. Rei knew that voice.

"I can't sleep." Rei turned to face Mina. Well, the fact is, even in another dimension Mina disturbed her no matter where she goes.

"I know you can't sleep. But, is that mean you may go out by yourself?"

"can't I?" Rei sulked.

"No. Stay in your room. You will just end up lost somewhere. You always blind direction and even couldn't read the compass."

"How'd you know?" That's Rei's greatest shame in her life.

"... never mind. I just talking to myself. Whatever it is, you must go back to your room." Minako changed the topic like Ami did.

_why they're always like this? I miss them in my dimension_.

"It's useless. I can't sleep." Rei insisted.

"You want to show me around, commander?" Rei thought another way to seek an opportunity with Mina.

"No. it is the middle of night. No tour in this hour." Mina refused.

"special tour for me then."

"no. Just go back to your room."

"…why? why you're like this?" Rei looked Mina in the eyes. They were still the same cerulean eyes.

_That's what make me miss my Mina more_.

_wait. whose Mina? mine? Hell, what I'm thinking_?

"excuse me?" Mina seemed to figure out what Rei was thinking.

"ehm... do you have grudge on me? Or maybe to that fire person? I just met you, and you treat me like I'm your natural enemy. so cold and heartless..." Rei couldn't stop her talks.

Everything just burst out.

"I'm not her, commander. I'm Rei Hino. And whatever she's done to you, nothing to do with me. So, think of me in a better way. I want to befriend with you."

_here I am. said it already. well, I can't pull back now._

"... I'm sorry, Rei. but..."

"Think. Think if you're in my position. what do you feel? it's suck. But, I'm still have this hope... because I'm with you. You're all my friends. You were."

With those last sentences Rei leave Mina alone in the hallway.

_I don't care anymore_.

0000000000000000000000

In the end, after the argument with Minako last night, Rei didn't sleep at all.

_I feel really bad today_.

Rei got a note on a piece of paper in front of her door just now. Note from commander. Or Mina or the one who was her bestfriend in another dimension.

to go to the training ground after breakfast.

_She drew a map for me, while acknowldge 'bout my unability to read them._

One note contented : order, mock map, cold words, and no apologize at all.

_this is my lucky day._

"Good morning, Rei. you're late." Makoto gave Rei morning greeting with her happy-going face.

"Good morning. I'm sorry I'm late. it's because a very nice hand-drawing map of someone." Mina wasn't there, so she couldn't hear Rei.

"your look is so..." Makoto had this sorry look in her face. She commented to Rei's "no sleep time" face.

"I know. I couldn't sleep last night. what today? why I called here?"

Makoto accepted her reason with her special chuckle.

"to train of course. I'll be your teacher for martial arts, weapon combat."

"... I have to learn that?"

she didn't give an answer. And suddenly threw a wooden sword to my face.

Thanks for her fast reaction, she caught it.

"ready? I'll attack you now. Give me your best shot."

"Wait, Mako. I mean, general... I'm not really..."

"Here you go...!"

_Oh crap..._

**000000000000000000**

"So, in your first training... this is your result? not so bad." Ami laughed hard. She laughed on Rei exactly.

Rei ended up in the infirmary. Full of bruises and get laughed on by this genius blue haired girl.

"I don't know bout martial art even a bit. She didn't give me time to explain. Just blindly attacked me." Rei raised her arm so Ami could checked on her back.

"Your back is fine. This is the proof, you accept her attack frontally. No runaway huh?" Ami still smiling, perhaps imagining how Rei got beaten by Makoto.

"But, I agree. this is too much for your first time." Ami talked while put some herbs in Rei's injuries.

"... yes." Rei felt a sudden nervous.

"what? why suddenly long face?"

"No, I just.. what if I can't be any help? I know, I want to go back to my world too. But if this duty I should fulfill... If I fail, what if..."

"Rei. Shut up." Ami said this word very gently. She touched the bruise around Rei's eyes.

"Done."

_I don't believe what she's done to me._

"You injected me! what's that?"

_I hate syringe._

"You must sleep, Rei. You're tired, and today has been too much for you. I'll talk to the princess. So, for now don't worry about anything. Just sleep and get better."

_Okay, I feel very sleepy now and don't really get it what Ami said._

"have a nice dream."

**000000000000000000000**

_**Mina's POV**_

_I apologize? No, I won't. that wasn't my fault. She always the bad temper one__..._

one flower petal.

_apologize. no. apologize. no._

four flowers petals.

_Apologize..._

last flower petal.

_what I've done with these roses? Am I nuts? No, I just mentally unstable right now._

_what's the different anyway?_

Mina decided to go to the training grounds.

_Evaluate her ability is the main reason though_. she spoke to herself again.

But the training ground has already empty.

"where's everyone?" Mina looked around and find Makoto in the corner. She sat on the only bench at there.

"General. What're you doing? I think you're give her training?"

"I just trained her. But it ended up bad. She didn't know martial arts at all. Now, I dunno how I gotta begin to teach her." Mako let go her deepest sigh.

"what? where's she now?"

"In the infirmary. Ami took her there... hey, commander!"

Mina felt her body and feet just dash to infirmary.

_this is my fault! this is my fault! I should ask her first 'bout her experience in this._

_what if Mako hit her too hard? She always did._

"...commander." Mina almost ran into Ami in front of infirmary.

"professor, how is she? Is she alright? Her injuries..."

"...It's fine, commander. If you worry about her..."

"I'm not worried!" Mina replied stubbornly.

Ami only gave her usual smile.

"okay, if you're not worried about her, you can see her inside, but she's sleeping. seem that she didn't sleep at all last night. ah, I gotta go to see the princess."

with that, Ami leave her.

_Open the door? No. I'm not worry, what for I see her? But..._

In the end she opened it.

She stepped in carefully so, she didn't wake Rei. Rei was in deep sleep. Whatever Ami had give to her, must be in high dose.

_It's because she couldn't sleep? My fault then?_

Mina looked at Rei's sleeping face.

_I've been see Fire's sleeping face before, but not like this. they're different afterall._

_I smile. wait, I smile? Just look at her, how could I smile? I haven't been smile ever since Fire..._

_ever since that day_.

Mina took a seat near the bed.

She chose Rei not without a reason.

_I know that Rei... She maybe sad and angry. But like Fire, she never show it to everyone. Like Fire, she didn't want to blame anyone._

They are the same. At least their hearts.

_Is it what you want, Fire?_

_You're the cruel one, you know that?_

000000000000000000000


	7. Haruka

**Disclaimer : I don't own sailormoon**

_thanks for royal to this story. You guys have my regards. I know, this will be longer than I've planned. but, enjoy it please._

_please R&R, but again, English isn't my first language._

00000000000000000

_**Rei's POV**_

The truth… Rei wanted to sleep longer, but the commander was there.

_why she's here? Sleeping on the chair beside my bed?_

"Minako... no, commander."

Rei tried to wake her.

_maybe Ami gave her something too._

Her mind felt a little freshened after the sleep. But the sore still there all out her body.

Unconsciously Rei's hand moved to touch Mina's face.

"You woke up." Rei heard the sound of sliding door's infirmary. Ami came and Rei immediately pulled back her hand.

"How long I've been sleep?" Rei asked to Ami. She glanced to the sleeping Mina with smile in her face.

"3 hours maybe." Ami took the other blanket for her commander.

"I haven't seen her sleep like this since that day... maybe your existence warm enough to make her sleep." Ami give Rei her usual smile, and again confusing conversation.

_So Ami didn't inject her. I wonder what day Ami talking about._

"... how about a tour?" Ami offered the idea.

"That's sound great. The commander refused my request last night."

"of course Rei. Usually we didn't grant any tour request in 1 AM in the morning."

_How'd she know?_

"so, where we go first?"

**000000000000000000000000**

_And now, here I am. Standing side by side with so called Phobos._

_the black horse._

"This was fire's horse. She's beautiful, isn't she?" Ami gently, stroke phobos hair.

"yes. I mean she's huge." That's all Rei could think to respond Ami.

"You both, try to greet each other! this will be your horse, Rei."

_I prefer motorcycle._

"How should I greet a horse, Ami? I never met one before this." Rei asked honestly. That horse seem dislike her ...

"Rei...!" That serenity's voice. She jumped out from her white horse and ran to her direction.

"princess, no running, please." Ami warned her princess. But the princess ignored it. She always did.

"Ami told me that Mako beaten you up in your first day... are you okay?" Serenity gave Rei her concern look.

_Do everyone need to know if I got beaten?_

"I'm fine. But, Usagi... I mean, princess... you hug me too tight..." It's true. she hug like Usagi.

"there... there... you say it again. Who is it?" Serenity let go of Rei and now staring her.

"excuse me?"

"That bunny or rabbit thing you just said. You said it too yesterday. I overheard them!"

"Is she another me in your world? Am I right? am I right?" She laughed when knowing her guess got bull's eye.

"so, she is pretty like me too, right?"

"and pretty much clumsy." Rei added.

"I'm not clumsy... you're meanie…" Serenity grabbed Rei's hand. She always grabbed it when she asked something important.

"...do you miss her, Rei?"

"...yes. a lot. She was the last person I got chance to see... before here. And, she was princess like you." from the look, Rei knew that serenity felt happy with her answer.

_She always the princess. The beautiful one._

"Rei, you want to ride with me?" another offer that she couldn't refuse and hate...

"No, I don't really like the horses..."

"It's okay. Fire taught me, and lately, I've become the best rider in the palace."

Rei exchanged look with Ami to make sure if that information was indeed true.

Ami just gave her mysterious smile.

"Don't worry, Rei. I'll wait you... in the infirmary."

_oh, great. today is my so lucky day._

_Oh crap._

**000000000000000000000000**

"... have fun with the princess...?" Mina asked. Rei didn't expect her to wait inside her room.

"How'd you get in?"

_what is she? a ninja?_

"I've been stay in this palace since I was 5. Don't ask me how I get in." Mina sat on Rei's bed. she crossed both her leg.

"I waited you to wake up at the infirmary." Mina began.

"I don't want to wake you up..." Rei responded quickly, effortly avoided to staring at Mina's leg.

"I thought you were enjoying my sleeping face, didn't you, Rei?"

_I did_.

"so what, commander? You also enjoy the watch?" Rei gave her another strikeback.

Mina's face blushed for a second.

"cut it out. I was tired and sleep at there. so don't think too much." Mina walked out to the door.

"I'm not..."

"And don't forget to lock the door before you sleep."

_oh crap._

_**Two weeks later**_

"Do you think she's ready by now?" Serenity stood on the balcony at the crown room. From there, everyone could see the training ground clearly.

"I admit that she has the capability, your highness." The company's voice responded humbly.

"Her result in archery…. Undoubtly, she's the best archer in this country by now. But, in hand to hand combat… she needs to train more."

"If you said so, Haruka-san…"

The short blonde haired girl stood up.

"I won't disappoint you, princess. I promise,… She will be ready for you soon."

"You never disappoint me. You and Fire… are typical. Do you miss her?" Serenity's attention back to the training ground. Rei was there, with Makoto and Ami. She always watched them from this place.

"Yes…" She nodded weakly.

"I don't want her to get hurt any further than this. Because of this… You must help me."

"Understood…"

_**Rei's POV**_

"Two weeks and you still uncapable to make a little lit fire from your hand…" Makoto started it again. She gave up and decided to take a break. Ami's turn to teach Rei now.

"Now, Rei. You only need concentrate…" Ami gave Rei an example.

"But, I can't create any fire. It's not my element. My element is water…" Ami continued to explain.

"I know. How many people with the fire's element anyway?" Rei tried to copy Ami's movement, but always fail.

"One. I only know one person. The fire controller usually has black hairs like yours…" there are some freezing water appeared from her hand.

"so, that's the reason my hair color unusual in here. And I had to cover it everytime I go outside the palace…"

"Yes. You should be careful. There are people who want to take advantage of the fire controller."

"for bad things?"

"kind of like that. Rei, we're in the middle of your lesson now. Please, concentrate."

_Oh, I fail to distract her_. _It always success with Mako though_.

"How about spare with me, Rei?" Rei looked to the source of that arrogant tone.

Haruka.

"Haruka… aren't you?" like the other, She was not different with Haruka in her dimension.

"Bingo. We've know each other already. So, how about my offer?"

"She's not ready yet, Ruka…" Ami cutting in. This girl, Haruka was out of Ami's dictionary. Uncontrollable.

"I wan't to sparing element with her. No hit and kick, babe…" Haruka's flirting tone made Ami seem more annoyed.

"No is no. She still can't product any combustion yet, Haruka…"

_Combustion? Yes, I'm an engine or what?_

"I've got permission from the princess."

No words from Ami after Haruka said that.

_Hey, seriously_!

"that means you're agree with this…"

Ami went to sat with Makoto on the side bench. Watched them.

"Ami, are you sure with this? Where's the commander anyway? She won't like it if she found out about this…"

Ami dislike this too. But, what can she do? It's Serenity's order afterall.

"Maybe the princess has a plan… we can only watch now. If something turn out bad, we both can handle it fast. I hope."

Mako smile to Ami's reaction.

"If you say so. Always be Ami. You always trust the princess…"

"Look who's the one talking…" replied Ami with the same smile.

****

_I know Haruka's element. Wind. Even as senshi, her element could be felt by anyone._

And in here, her element just as great.

"Concentrate, Rei! If you want to make any fire… You must become one with your heart." Haruka yelled while the strong wind came to her direction.

It can blew her up if this continue. And if her fire out now, it won't be good.

"I can't. someone may get hurt!"

"Don't care about that. Just activate your elements!" Haruka raised her hand and do her special move.

She took the winds in the air and brought it down to the ground. Make the ground crumble.

"Now!"

_Oh crap_.

_**A few minutes ago in the balcony**_

"_This is our nature as the Valykrian… our element will appear to protect us…" Haruka remembered the day when her element revived._

"_You mean you will make her by force?" from her tone of voice, Haruka knew that the princess disagree with her idea._

"_You can not hurt her… Haruka."_

"_a little sacrifice always needed for the greatest purpose, Your Highness. Please understood…"_

"_Is there any other way?"_

"_this is the fastest way to revive the Fire…" Haruka looked up to her princess._

"_Princess, you and I both know. We miss and need her…"_

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Rei lose her balance and got thrown out to the other side.

What should I do?

_Think Rei. Think… you can do this._

_I can do this without any fire. I'm sure that._

Rei get up and get ready for the next attack.

_I was a senshi_. Even without the transformation, she could do this.

"be ready, Haruka!" Rei ran toward her.

This is her type. Attack frontally.

"What… the hell is she thinking…?" Haruka didn't expect this coming.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Did you… teach her that move, Mako?" Ami asked. She wasn't sure with what she just saw. What's that?

"No, I was just want to ask you.. that was crazy." Mako shook her head with disbelief in her eyes.

"What are you doing, Rei?" Haruka looked up to Rei above her body.

"take you down. I said it earlier, right? I won't make any fire if your winds blow so hard. It may hurt Ami or Mako."

Now, Rei on Haruka, on top of her. After the greatest jump ever she did before, she could went through her wind and took her down.

One thing that she certain… this world was supporting her.

"Okay. I get it. So, could you stand up please? We are in awkward position, or it's just me?" Haruka winked her eyes.

"… I'm sorry." Rei blushed a little.

"I dunno you can fly, Rei. You didn't tell me beforehand…" Haruka got up first and then gave her a hand to helped her stand up.

"I don't know either. Maybe, the gravitation at this world different than in my world. Thanks to you, I get to know this."

"You're welcome."

Minako who just came looked at them with confuse look.

"someone care to tell me what'd happened here?"

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

"when you arrive, Haruka? Michiru's not with you?" they were in the crown room now, with the princess. After a little chit chat and long explanation and report for the commander, they got to the main topic.

"She has a business somewhere I don't care." From Haruka's tone everyone could see that they both were having a fight.

"after this… I think we should find other way to revive Rei's element…" Haruka pointed at Rei.

Rei didn't mind if Haruka care bout her element or such. But Haruka always the type who only have two important things. Michiru and her purpose.

"No need a rush. I think…" The princess gave her opinion. After watched the spar Haruka and Rei this afternoon, she thought Rei had enough for today.

"Who'll do the patrolling tonight?" Haruka suddenly asked.

"me…" Minako answered. Twice a week, she does the night patrol around the palace.

"change with me." Haruka approached Mina and whispered her something.

"… okay, if that what you want."

"thank you. So, I should excuse myself now. Shouldn't be late for patrolling, right?" Haruka leave the room with happy face.

"What she intend to do?" Mako smell something doesn't feel right.

"have fun maybe. Since Michiru isn't here…"

**Next chap will be thrilling!**


	8. Visions and Flames

**Disclaimer : I don't own sailormoon**

_I keep write and write... hahaa... in the middle of exam day. I dunno what got into me._

_please R&R. Again, english isn't my first language._

**000000000000000000**

_**Rei's POV**_

After doing a short meditation, Rei's mind felt a little calmer. She thought that perhaps it's fine to sleep by now.

But suddenly, these things appeared.

Few images moved inside her head.

the vision. she knew it. She'd had experience this before. But it was unexpected this ability of hers still exist even she was in another dimension.

She hate this. These visions, they were always showing the bad ones.

_What about showing the cartoon programs instead dreadful future?_

_great. What is it now? Black? black things? princess?_

"No way..." Rei realized it in matter of second what the meaning of her vision.

"But I don't know when it will happen... better tell the commander..." She got out from her room and ran through the hallway.

_Where is she? In such important time..._

The vision came again. They were attacking her mind. It's like a thousand of images scattered in her brain and moved around like the roll old films.

"... Hurt. Stop it..." Rei's head feel going to explode.

She panted, because it was hard to take even one breath.

_God, stop this..._

And then Rei saw it... the ultimate vision. The one who coming this way.

_This is bad... I don't have time. I need to go now._

**000000000000000000000**

"Mako... are you sleep already?" Ami knocked Makoto's room nervously.

After a few minutes, Mako opened the door for Ami. It seemed she was in the middle of showering just now.

"What is it, Ami?" Mako realized the nervous from her friend's expression.

"Commander asked me to check on Rei a while ago. Make sure she doesn't leave her bed again. She said, that was Rei's habit. So, I knocked her room, but get no answer..."

"... maybe she walked around the palace. Don't worry, it has been two weeks since she stay here." Makoto let Ami came inside her room.

"I know. But, there was a soldier saw her... she left about an hour ago..."

"...we must find her, then. Call the commander. Something's going on outside there..." Mako get prepared in her uniform. Now, Mako also worried.

"What do you mean, Mako?"

"Rei... you don't think she would leave the palace for walk around and have fun, do you?"

**000000000000000000000**

_**Haruka's POV**_

_This is bad. How many black clan left? Minako didn't inform me if they're attacking in the great number every night._

Haruka got ready in her fighting position. She already took 3 down. 12 left. Maybe. It's so dark here, she only could feel their presence.

_This will getting hard_.

Haruka launched her attack. Kick, hit, and playing her wind. But seemed they weren't enough to take down the rest.

These things started to attack her.

"Shit! No face, pal!" Haruka strike back with her hook and straight punches after her face got hit.

_But something's weird. Yes, there are many of them. But the one who just came... Bout 12 feet tall._

"what the hell are you?" Haruka never get a chance to attack when a very hard punch thrown her away to the nearest brick wall.

"... that's cheating you know..." Haruka was trying to get up. But her body didn't want to.

_And I never get the chance to have fun. I will never cheat on you anymore, Michi._ Haruka smiled and closed her eyes.

_Maybe it was a good thing I exchange the roll duty with Minako._

But like the deja vu, she came. She always come in times like this.

"Stay away from her, you ugly thing..." Rei shot them with triple arrows in once. And all of them are bull's eye.

"... Haruka, are you alright?" Rei came to her aid.

"Yes, but that huge thing... there's still one..." Haruka whispered. Her body didn't want to cooperate at all.

"..." Rei looked at the direction that Haruka pointed. That thing is a real huge and black and undefined. what are they exactly? are they the black clan? The one she supposedly to fight and destroy?

That mysterious thing chased them and those things moved quicker in this darkness.

**000000000000000000000000**

_**Rei's POV**_

_There's only one way. Haruka is injured pretty bad. I should take those monsters away from her..._

"Don't dare you think about that, Rei. No way I let you do that." Haruka weakly grabbed Rei's hand.

"What? You are capable to read my mind now?"

"You never come up with good idea, so I know what you're thinking..." Haruka looked at Rei in the eyes. Rei knew who she was talking about. _Fire._

"Neither are you..." Rei moved Haruka's hand fro hers.

"You're the one who always say this, right? A little sacrifice always needed for the greatest purpose..."

"No. No, Rei..." Haruka eagerly shook her head.

"You're the greatest purpose, Rei. You're the one... so, please... don't."

Rei turned away from Haruka, and refused to listen to her. It's the time to be the bait.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

_Things are get out of hand sometimes._

Rei knew that, sometimes she must face the greatest challenge in her life.

But now, she doesn't have anything anymore. Her life, her friends, her powers... they were gone

She lived as someone else now. And lived for someone else's purpose now.

Without that prophecy... what is it actually her real purpose in life?

She doesn't have one.

Because of this, She wanted to do something for her own purpose. For her own sake.

_My own purpose... the great purpose in my life...__ I think I know what it is._

**00000000000000000000000000000**

_This monster just as stubborn as the commander_. _How can she dodge my arrows with its huge body? Nonsense._

Rei ran out of arrows already. And that Thing knew, so its turn to attacked Rei.

Rei used the gravitation to dodge and sword to defend herself.

"if this continues, I'll be the first to defeated. I have to attack it." Rei pulled out Haruka's sword and faced that monster frontally.

"this way, you uglyyy!" Rei swung the sword recklessly.

_I should listen to Makoto next time in her lesson_.

Sword is futile. At least in Rei's hand.

_where actually that Thing goes to?_

_Wait, this is the way to the back garden and princess room._

_I won't let you..._

"you, over here! hey...!"

It started to climbed up the wall.

It could transform to any shape. Like sticky Jell-o.

_I should warn the princess... if I run now, I won't make it in time._

Rei decided to climb it up too.

No bows no arrows. Somehow she must took those creatures down as fast as possible.

When it transformed back to its solid form, Rei ready with her sword.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Serenity in her room with Minako. They were talking about the possibility outcome of the prophecy.

"I hate it, the prophecy..." Minako expressed her opinion.

Serenity couldn't blame her commander. Because, she hate it too.

"I understand your feelings, commander. But, we couldn't do anything..."

When they're talking, there were sudden noises at the outside. A loud bang, like something fell to the ground.

"What is that?" Serenity stood up, and walked to the window.

"I'll check it. Please, stay inside, Princess." There was a protective tone in Mina's voice.

Minako opened the window and looked down from the balcony.

And suddenly this black thing jumped in attack her.

She never had a chance to pull out her sword. That thing strangled her neck.

"Commander...!"

"No, princess! back up!... I can handle this!"

That's a lie. She almost ran out of oxygen. Her neck hurts like hell.

"Let her go!" Rei who just fell because that thing hit her down, had succeed to climb up once again.

Rei stabbed the black creatures on its back.

That thing groaned painfully. Minako used this chance to escaped and draw her sword.

**000000000000000000000000**

_**Rei's POV**_

_How could this thing touch her?_

_Unforgiveable._

_To hurt her... Unforgiveable!_

"Rei, I got this! Let it go!" Mina ordered her to let go.

_I'm happy she still safe and sound. But I can't obey her order. Not now._

"No, Mina. I got this one."

Rei saw Mina's face went pale.

She knew what she was doing.

Rei pushed that thing down with her from the balcony.

_Let go the fire... I could do this._

_My fire will burn. It will destroy._ _I hope this thing burn into ashes..._

And there were red flames appeared the next thing follow was the massive explosion.

**00000000000000000000000**

_**Mina's POV**_

_No, no, no, no... this isn't happening__..._

Mina once again dash without thinking.

_Please... you must be safe... Rei. You stupid!_

Mako and Ami have arrived first at the back garden. Mako was carrying the injured Haruka.

Everything at there, got burned into ashes.

"This is so… mess up." Mako said.

"Where's Rei?" Mina faced Ami.

"We will find her. Relax, she's the fire. So, she should be okay." Ami got rid the burnt plants who stand in her way. She couldn't let her commander saw her nervous feeling.

"I'm sorry..."

_That's her voice! thanks God!_

"... I don't know if I'll end up burn everything. I just want to destroy that monster..." Rei, with her wounds and scattered cloth that still left on her body, looked at them with her apologetic look.

"I'm sorry..." She bow to Ami and Mina. _What is she doing? She is really out of character. or mind._

"Ah, commander, are you okay?" Rei immediately checked the bruise on Mina's neck.

"is it hurt?"

_stop asking... I don't want to hear it_

That finally broke. Mina's last defense. She cried out loud on Rei's shoulder..

_How could she... be...so warm?_

"Commander? Is it really hurt? Ami, you must check on her..." Rei turned to Ami who seem in the verge of crying too.

"Yes, later after you. You also not in your best condition, Rei." Ami smiled, and turned back, so Rei couldn't see her face.

Mako saw us with sad eyes, while Serenity's tears has already fall the moment Rei's flames appear.

_Everyone cried that night._

_And I don't remember anything after that. Because Rei's body was so warm and comforting._

**0000000000000000000000**

**Thankyou guys, keep R&R. that keep me live! I'll post another chapter soon. Sorry for the late update. It's because of the hectic exam days.**

**^^V**


	9. I am already in this fight

**Hi again, it's been while since my last update. Thanks for your support and reviews. The exam days has ended, so I could continue my pure hobbie!**

**I promise it'll be more interesting ^^**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"What were you thinking? Exhanged patrol duty with commander?" A voice that sounded familiar filled the infirmary.

Rei knew that voice. She decided to continued pretend sleeping.

"Michi, babe. Trust me, it was good thing I exchanged with her. Or the commander that would be laying in here right now." Haruka replied. Haruka was trying to reassured Michiru. Rei heard the conversation. She couldn't deny the fact that Haruka just said. Minako could be the one hurt or maybe worse.

"I know. But you haven't explain to me, why you exchanged the duty that night?" Michiru insisted to got back to her original topic.

"... It's because of you." It was unusual for Haruka whispering something.

"excuse me?" Michiru couldn't hear Haruka's words.

"Nothing, Michi... You're so cruel, don't you? Here I am with a sling on my arm but you're investigating me instead taking care of me..." Haruka gave her second attempt to swung the topic away.

"What are you saying? I've been taking care on you..." Michiru sighed, realized that she couldn't get aswer from Haruka, Michiru took a seat beside Haruka's bed. She felt suddenly tired. When she heard about the last night incident, she rushed to the palace. She worried that the reckless Haruka did something stupid, which turned out to be true. She didn't want to have another fight with Haruka and parted like before.

"Michi, are you mad?" Haruka wondered why Michiru suddenly quiet.

"No. Just tired."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault." Haruka said. It always been like this. They fight, then reunited. But this was the first time for Haruka to apologized, and she really mean it.

Michiru smiled, accepting Haruka's apologize.

"Just rest. I will go talk to Ami." Michi rose from her seat and walked out from the infirmary.

"..."

"You can open your eyes, Rei. I know you're listening." Haruka said casually to Rei across her.

"I'm sorry." Rei apologize.

"It's okay." Haruka gave her usual smile. Rei noticed that Haruka looked worse. Her arm was on sling and there are bruises everywhere. But the red mark on Haruka's cheek was pretty obvious.

"This was Michiru's." Haruka pointed at the red mark.

"She slapped me before you wake up. And it's hurt like hell than my broken arm."

Rei gave Haruka a sorry look.

Rei felt okay. She didn't feel any sore and pain. She then, tried to get up from her bed. But, the sudden dizziness attacked her, force her to stay on bed.

"Whoa, Rei. You maybe don't have any broken arm. But you passed out last night, and Ami injected you with pain meds or something. Take it easy,will ya?" Haruka reminded her friend.

Rei just nod, waited until the dizziness gone.

"That was pretty reckless. Last night." Haruka commented. She looked at Rei with disagree look.

"I know. But I didn't know any other way beside it." Rei replied. Actually she wanted to know more about Haruka's words that she was a greatest purpose or something. But Rei decided, it could wait.

The sound of sliding door opened, surprised both of them. Ami came in and greet Haruka and Rei.

"I see, you already wake up Rei. How are you feeling? Hey, Haruka..." Ami took out her stetoschope, checking on Rei first.

"I'm okay. Just dizzy." Rei answered the doctor. Ami checked Rei's pulse and heartbeat with her stetoschope for a minute.

"It's because you're using your power very unwisely last night." Ami then explained.

"Your body couldn't take it, and left you with no strength. That was the reason you passed out." Ami continued.

"It's okay. You can leave now. But, take it easy okay? No training for you today. Just rest on your room for a day." Ami stopped then looked at Rei.

"I'm serious. Don't go wandering anywhere, understood?"

Rei nodded. "understood." As long as she left the infirmary. Because she didn't like the way the room smell. Though Ami smell nice.

Ami turned to Haruka. "No, you won't leaving today." Ami said before Haruka can complain. Haruka looked at Rei with envy look.

Ami approached Haruka and checked on her.

Rei got up from her bed, not feeling dizzy anymore, she waved Haruka goodbye.

"yea, whatever." Rei could still Haruka muttered on Ami's explain about her broken arm condition. Rei smiled and opened the infirmary door, just to found her commander stood there.

"Mina... Commander?" Rei didn't know what to say. The images of flashback last night came back to her. And Rei felt suddenly hot when remembered Minako was crying on her shoulder.

Minako seemed surprised, but a minute, she back with her cold and composure mask.

"So, looks like you've better..." Mina looked at Rei from head to toe, making sure Rei was okay.

"Ami give me ok to leave, but I should stay in my room for a day." Rei noticed Minako's stare at her. But then Rei saw Minako's bruise neck. The mark of that disgusting creature still there.

"How's your neck? Is it hurt?" Rei's hand unconsciously touched the bruises around Mina's neck.

"I hope it doesn't leave scar." Rei said with sad look on her face.

Mina can't help but took a step back before Rei caught her blush on her face. She turned around from Rei and straightened her back.

"You should go back to your room like Ami said. This is an order."

With that, Minako left Rei, stunned.

**00000000000000000000000000**

It's impossible for Rei to keep quiet in her room. She was trying to meditate and stopped while some random images appeared in her head.

Another vision. But it's too blur to understand it and too serious to be ignored at. Rei decided to talk to the princess and demanded for the whole truth. Afterall, this is now, also her fight.

Rei got out from her room and headed to the crown room.

But Rei encountered with the princess at the backyard. The place which got blown up by her last night.

"Princess..." Rei called Serenity and stopped at the track after she caught Serenity's expression. Usagi never had that look. Except when Mamoru in danger or cheating on her. This sad yet serious look. Those expression gave an impression of a wise and older ruler of the kingdom. But yet, Rei still prefer the cheerful Usagi.

Serenity turned and surprised to see Rei there.

"Rei, I thought you're still in the infirmary." Serenity then smiled. "I'm glad you're already better." Setsuna walked to Serenity's side. Rei just noticed that Setsuna has been there doing instructing to the palace's soldiers.

"What are they doing?" Rei saw the soldiers seem pretty busy.

"We are increasing the palace safety, prevent any incident like last night happened again." Setsuna answered. Setsuna then gave Rei a mysterious smile.

"Your action last night was pretty brave and great. I know that you did what your instinct said, but please don't do reckless things again next time." Setsuna continued.

Rei got tired being called reckless and all. But she just nod and responded Setsuna's words.

"I want to talk to both of you. About something that happened last night too. I didn't go without any clue. I knew what would happen. I knew that Haruka was in danger. It was in my vision." Rei said, wanting for the quick attention from both Setsuna and Serenity.

"I want you both tell me the truth. About the prophecy, and explain to me everything. Because I am already on this fight."

**000000000000000000000000**

Makoto found a rare sight in the training ground. She was the only one who always using the training ground recently, but now, her spot took by someone. Her commander. Makoto sat on the bench and watched carefully to her commander. She didn't want her commander hurt from her own anger. It was like a habit when the commander feel angry, sad, or frustated to threw and beat up some training dummies. And sometimes, she overdo it and lost herself.

"Hey." Ami's voice startled Makoto suddenly.

"Hey, yourself." Makoto replied.

"I see, you're watching the commander." Ami gave Makoto a bottle of water she intentionally brought for her friend. Ami sat beside Makoto.

"Last night..." Ami was trying to talk but unable to.

"I know." Makoto cut in. She knew that Ami suffering too like the commander. But her bluenette friend expressing it in different way. Makoto noticed that Ami was spending more of her time in the infirmary and buried herself with paperwork. That's the way Ami expressing her anxiety.

"Somehow you and commander have similiarities." Makoto said. She had this feeling for long time.

"Really? What is it?" Ami felt a seriousness in Makoto's voice.

"The way you treated your heart. It's so harsh." Makoto lower her voice and turned to facing Ami. Ami still wore her white cloak from infirmary.

"What do you mean? Me and my heart just doing fine, Mako..." Ami smiled, but failed to hide her nervous in that smile.

"Whatever... I've been know both of you since we're 5, and you didn't change much, professor." Makoto let go her sigh and turned back her attention to the commander.

"You neither." Replied Ami.

Makoto understood that Ami scared that someone looked deep on her. She scared that someone capable to read her feelings. Makoto thought that she's the only one who can read Ami's feeling along this time.

"When Fire was gone, you're suffering as much as the commander do." Makoto spoke up, without looking at Ami.

"And now, she's back. Not completely back, though. Does your heart still feel the same?" Makoto asked. This was the biggest curiousity of hers since **their** encountered with Rei. Each of them had the unspoken feeling that couldn't be expressed.

Makoto saw Ami's hand trembled a little while grabbing her drinks.

"I..." Ami knew that Mako always right. The girl beside her always could reach and dig deep into her heart. Is hers too obvious?

"I just want to feel it a little longer..." Ami said weakly. Her unusual calm voice broke, she held back her sob.

"I just want to feel her warmth a little longer. Is it okay?"

Makoto felt her best friend's sorrow, her fingers reached Ami's and hold Ami's hand in tight embrace.

"It's okay. It's definitely fine." Makoto smiled.

**000000000000000000000000**

**What do you guys think? Like I said, temporary pairing. I want you to share your opinion and leave the comment****.**


	10. messiah

_**I am terribly sorry for the delay. It's just that I was too preoccupied with mountains of assignments. I appreciated the review that remind me to continue this story.**_

_**(_ _)**** and thankyou for all that leave the reviews, I gratefully accepted the flames of grammar checker, since english isn't my first language.**_

o o o o o o o o o o o o

20 minutes. Rei wasted her 20 minutes, sat dumbly as she listening Setsuna made her speech about a prophecy. Which she didn't get it at all.

"Excuse me, Setsuna. But, what language you're using?" Rei asked after Setsuna had finished the first chapter. Setsuna raised her eyebrow, seem expected that question from Rei. Serenity, sat beside Rei also grinning.

"It's not your dimension language, Rei. It's just a tradition for us, Valykrian read the prophecy with original text." Setsuna answered calmly as usual.

Rei just nod, because she didn't fully understand Setsuna's words. Thinking made her head throbbing right now, maybe the pain meds Ami gave her earlier still left in her.

Serenity noticed Rei's change expression.

"Are you okay, Rei?" Serenity asked with concern.

"Yes, just headache. I thought you will explain to me about the prophecy? I'm waiting." Rei trying to ignore the headache and got back to her main reason she was there. Demand for explanation.

Setsuna's eyes caught Serenity's. Rei caught that both of them exchanged glances for a moment, before Serenity took a deep breath and nod.

"Okay. But, I'm not certain if I explain this to you..." Setsuna made her way to another couch and sat comfortably on it.

"You must. Like I said, I am already in this fight." Rei convinced her again.

"The prophecy talked about the doom of this kingdom. It's good that you don't understand the language, Rei. Because, in that prophecy nothing good written." Serenity unexpectedly started to explain.

"The chapters of prophecy all talked about the fear, death, and sorrow." Setsuna continued.

"This kingdom was a peaceful country until the black clan appear. Their appearances already written in the prophecies. We believe that they came from another dimension like yours. The black clan is the thing that you fought last night."

Rei remembered the black unidentified thing that moved around like a jell-o.

"We make a conclusion that the thing last night was a new species, we plan to do research to it, but not much left after you blew that thing to pieces."

"Those things started to take over this land. We found that we can only fight it one by one until we realized that we lost in numbers. Though they are easy to kill, their numbers are far more bigger than us. So, we put the barrier around the kingdom. Serenity's predecessor gather their power to built the invisible barrier that exist until now. We are safe in here, but not out there. But, recently those things infiltrated to the kingdom. We conclude that there is a hole or more on the barrier somewhere."

Rei was processing all the information quickly and knew that this won't be pretty.

"What it had to do with me? The prophecy?"

Setsuna took a moment for answering Rei's question. She looked so careful in choosing the word.

"Even though they are almost all tragic verses, the last chapters of prophecy told us about Hope."

"Fire chose you to replace her role in this prophecy."

Setsuna knew what Rei's next question would be.

"What is it? Her role?"

Setsuna looked at Serenity who gave her a reassuring smile. Setsuna nod, letting Serenity to answer the last question.

"Her role is a messiah." Serenity said.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Minako threw the broken wooden sword out. She desperately wanted to use a real sword, but her common sense knew it would bring harm considering her condition right now. Minako couldn't stop the images that dancing around her mind. The images of Rei flew away and blew up with that thing made her hand and whole body tremble once again. Minako took a deep breath to calm herself. If this continue, she will be back to her old self. Her old self that so fragile and full of fear. Her old self that full of sins and mistakes. Minako let the scary images go and back to her cold mask once again. She walked off from the training ground and saw Mako with Ami.

"Commander..." Makoto quickly greet her commander.

Minako noticed the red in Ami's eyes. The doctor has been crying.

"Do you both having a fight?" Asked Mina, staring at Makoto suspiciously. Minako knew that Makoto and Ami had a very strong bond between them. Deeper than anyone else.

"No..." Makoto shook her head furiously.

"It's okay commander. There's something in my eyes, that's all." Ami quickly returned a smile to her commander.

"Are you okay, commander? You seem very excited on the training ground." Makoto asked with her usual cocky grin. She tried to bring this situation back to normal.

"I'm okay..." Minako stopped while she caught Rei walking to the training ground. Then Minako felt suddenly chill on her spine. Froze on her spot. Like a dejavu, she felt certain memories back. When Fire with her amazing smile, passionately waving to her on the way to the training ground.

Makoto aware of what her commander was thinking.

"Rei!" Makoto called out. And that time, Makoto knew, her attempt to light up the atmosphere will be end up in vain. Makoto turned to Ami who is in the same position like Minako. Pale face, and her mouth half opened as the tears slowly running down to her cheek. Makoto couldn't take it anymore to watch the scene.

Rei approached her friends. She thought she was already prepare for anything. But after Setsuna's explanation of the prophecy, she just feel suddenly weak and useless. Is it possible to accomplish the impossible? Right now, she only want to be with her friends. Her usual friends that would keep her spirit up and support her to against the odds. Her best friends. As Rei made her way and waving to her friends, she welcomed by a blow to her face. Rei stumbled backward, nearly hit the ground. She succeeded balance her step and keep standing on the ground.

"Makoto? What..." Rei shouted confusely and feel the blood running down from her nose. It's hurt. The hurt didn't come from her broken nose, but the fact that her best friend just hit her on the face out of blue. While Minako and Ami just staring disbelief to Mako's sudden action.

Makoto furiously grabbing another wooden sword and threw it at Rei.

"Pick it. I want a duel with you." Makoto said coldly.

**Reivews are welcome. The more reviews, the faster the update. keep my sprit to continue (^^)**


	11. Angst and feelings

**Again I got trouble with my account. I could not log in and upload stories. That suck.**

**This is the continuation of the story. I still dont own sailor moon.**

o o o o o o o o o o

Rei knew that she is suck in sword battle. Makoto had left her with no choice. Even she refused to pick the sword, the jovian still would likely to attack her mercilessly. Her raging eyes told Rei everything. She wanted this duel and wanted to get rid something that had burdened her heart.

Rei picked up the wooden sword. Lets get this over.

Second Rei picked it up, Makoto had jumped forward to attack her. The jovian swung her sword easily, aim for Rei's head.

Not ready yet for an attack, Rei dodge as quick as she could while she felt her shoulder took the blast instead her head.

"Mako! You hurt her!" Ami screamed in horror as the sword made a contact with Rei's shoulder. But, Mako ignored Ami's words.

Rei catch an unusual expression from Makoto. She remembered Makoto from her own dimension, she also got this serious tendencies to everything that related to the Mercurian. Rei thought a girl she dueled with, neither different with Makoto she already knew.

"Mako, I take this... personal? Am I right?" Rei was trying to get the jovian's attention. Pulling away her concentration and searching an opening. Rei didn't want to sleep on infirmary's bed for another night. So, she intended to win this duel.

Makoto tried to control her breathing. She became full of rage and suddenly had difficulties to distinguish her mind, heart, and instinct. In this state, she would rely to her instinct only. It was the best choice out of her experience along this time.

"Yes, this is personal." Makoto answered surprisingly calm.

Minako watched from the side of the court. She didnt know what she must do now. While watching Ami cried out in vain, Mako went rage and in battle mode, and now her gaze fell on the Martian that her shoulder hung limply on her side. Mina held her breath, took another deep breath and released it. If she interfered Mako's duel now, her obvious feeling would come out and what will she do if that happens? Mina shook her head 3 times, why she put a thought so much for a girl that total stranger for her? Rei only resembles Fire, and Rei only a substitute for a messiah.

Same yet totally different person. Even so... why her heart felt like being crunched many times everytime she looks at the Martian?

Rei moved her sword to the left hand, her uninjured hand. She was certain she would win easily if she got her bow and arrows. In this duel, she was on disadvantage.

"Okay then, I will fight you and I will not lose." Rei smirked. She also had some deep angst in her heart. She was angry, confused, and other feelings she hate. She was angry to whoever had send her to this dimension, decide without her agreement about prohecies things, confused to people in this dimesion. They are similiar like her friends in her world yet they are strangers in Rei's life. Today, it was a good thing that she was being asked to this duel. Rei could let go all of frustation that had built up inside her since the first day she got here.

Makoto ran for another attack, Rei held her sword to defensive mode and ready for the next impact. Rei only aim for a draw, as long as she was standing and not get knocked out.

The impact never came.

Rei opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was the shining color of gold. The blonde commander had stood up and clash sword with the jovian.

"...commander." Rei whispered.

"As a commander, I could not let this stupid duel continue." Minako said to Makoto who already pulled back her wooden sword.

"Commander, I wish you to step aside. This is between her and I..."

"Who do you mean by her? I know you, Mako." Minako also pulled back her sword after defending Rei.

"She is not Fire. She has nothing to do with your unsettled feelings. Just give it up." Minako tried to knock some sense to the jovian.

"I already put a mind about that, commander. But, dont be a liar. She obviously has everything to do with your unsettled feelings." Makoto replied back rather harshly. She stared at Rei for a minute and then let out a deep sigh.

"What have I done?" Makoto threw out her wooden sword and retreat from the training court. Ami followed Makoto chasing the brunette quietly.

Rei left alone with Minako. The martian couldnt get to read the expression of her commander because she still backing her away.

"Commander?" Rei now fall in agony. Should she say thank you? She afraid the commander would burst out and scolded her for whatever she did.

They were in silence for a moment until Rei forgot and tried to move her injured shoulder. Rei winced and cursed softly about Mako's skill in sword swinging or whatever.

"Here, let me see it." The commander turned to face Rei after a long time. That time, Rei noticed the marks of tears that had fallen on blonde's cheek. The commander was crying and perhaps the reason was because of hers. Realizing the possibility, Rei felt suddenly guilty.

"I'm sorry." Rei said the words almost whispered. Minako was checking Rei's injury, pulling fabrics of Rei's cloth and encountered with a large bruise that had already formed beneath the skin.

"What you apologize for?" Mina felt her heart sunk everytime she looks at the raven haired girl. Now is no different, they only inches apart from each other and the blonde commander has been flushing due to the situation.

"You cried." Rei pointed Mina's face and the trail of tears on her cheek.

"Don't." The blonde commander warned her quickly. Right now, her heart could go away anytime and another wave of tears could slip away from a simple touch of the Martian hand. Mina took a step back and regain her cold composure once again.

"It seems nothing were broken, but your arm will be ache for few days. You should not do any heavy lifting and take time off from physical training. I will inform the queen about this matter." Minako said, avoid Rei's confused gaze on her.

"Go back to your room and rest. This is an order." With that, the commander turned off from Rei and exited the training court.

o o o o o o o o o o

"Mako! Wait!" Ami had been chasing for the brunette in the last 30 minutes. Ami was not an athletic type, so she has difficulties to keep up with Makoto's pace.

"Mako! I want to talk! You have to explain me why you treat Rei like that?" Ami blurted out the words once she got closer to the brunette.

"Do not ask for the reason." Makoto stopped on her track, turned to facing her best friend.

"Okay, I wont. I will ask for explanation instead." Ami being a genious always find a way to Makoto and her wishes.

"There is no explanation." Makoto replied coldly.

"You are being unreasonable, Mako. Every action should be based on reasons." Ami started to talk scientifically.

"It was YOU." Makoto cut out Ami's babbling. "It was YOU! You are the reason for almost all of my actions up until now!" Mako couldnt keep her feelings any longer. Right now, she just want the bluenette to look her, to hear her.

"Why you can not forget that person? SHE IS DEAD! No way she would go back and even if so, she didnt have the same feeling for you!" Makoto shout out in front of Ami.

Ami was taken a back with the jovian's words. She herself couldnt believe what Makoto said. Mako always friendly and nice to her.

Ami felt her tongue taste something salty, and she realized she was crying, heavily. Her body shook and her vision started to get blur. All of the words that Makoto said had pierced her heart, slice it to thousand pieces. The worst thing was, she can not deny it.

why?

Mako kneeled down beside the mercurian. Her hands wanted to pull the bluenette for an embrace, instead she just watching her crying. This is the first time she made her special person crying heavily. Forgive can no undone her actions.

o o o o o o o o o o o

Okay, flames would be accepted happily since english isnt my first language (_ _)


	12. new trial

This is my debt for this tory (_ _)

Last time I checked, I still do not own sailor moon.

o o o o o o o o

10 days later

The atmosphere between Rei and the others still awkward. Rei just give a very simple greeting to Ami and Makoto, the worst one was the commander. She didn't even look at her everytime they met.

Today, they all had gathered in throne room. Serenity still clueless about relationship between her friends happily started the meetings.

"It has almost 3 month Rei been with us. She is very serious going through her training and lessons, I think it's time to have a little fun. How about it, Setsuna?" Serenity shot a look to Rei then Setsuna beside her.

"You always make everyday your fun day..." Setsuna said softly. Haruka and Michiru smiled in agreement.

"Oh, I want holiday for Rei." Serenity didn't want Rei look at her as unreasonable person.

"Thank you then." Rei bowed slightly to the adorable queen.

"You haven't see the scenery outside the palace right? How about we have a camp for a week!" Serenity blurted out her idea. Everyone except Rei looked the queen with unbelieavable stare.

"You mean... a royal camp? At time like this?" Minako became the first to react.

"Of course!" Serenity answered full of spirit.

It seemed, Minako wanted to object the idea, but seeing her queen in such high level spirit... she prefer to silence.

"It will be fun, Rei. We will get fresh air on the mountain and visit the legendary waterfall." Serenity said.

Again, everyone at the room looked each other with understanding expression. They now knew the queen's real intention.

"Legendary waterfall?" Rei seemed notice something was off when Serenity said the part.

"..." Serenity took a minute to get an approvement from Setsuna and then got back to Rei.

"There the sword of fire lies. It is an inherintance from Fire... to you." Serenity felt a bitter taste on her tongue everytime she spoke out Fire's name.

Rei now understand. So, this journey won't be a simple holiday afterall.

"It's also a test for you. Whether you can claim the sword or not." Setsuna continued. Rei's brow lifted demanding further explanation.

"There are several knights and element users trying to claim the sword. Each of them failed and dead. It means, if you fail you will be gone forever into the eternal fire." Setsuna explained more. She knew Rei must know the basic knowledge about the sword.

"The sword will choose you. Even though Fire personally chose you as a substitute, the sword could refuse your existence easily."

Rei winced when the time keeper said the word 'subtitute.' It was her status until she restore this dimension into peace.

"It is a hard trial, Rei. Are you ready?" Serenity took over the conversation. Sometimes Setsuna was too harsh in words although there are no offense in her words.

"I just need to claim the sword right? Anyway... what happen if I die before fulfilling the prophecy? Do I need to choose another subtitute?" Rei half joking and found the rest of group did not like her joke.

"We will be doomed Rei. Because you are our last hope. So, please..." Serenity's hand found Rei's arm and clenched it tightly.

"Please help us... I beg you." Rei lost at words with sudden plea from the queen. Rei encountered with Minako's eyes accidentally. The cerulean eyes looked so sad and full of hidden sorrows in them. If being a messiah, Rei could erase all of the sorrows from those beautiful eyes, she would voluntarily stood up for Valykrie.

"You don't have to beg. I will help you no matter what." At that time, Rei looked at Minako with a longing stare.

o o o o o o o o o

Trial for sword now began! put up with me guyz, I will post another chapter as long you are R&R!


	13. feelings revealed

_**Thank you for put up with me and alerting my stories.**_

_**(_ _) I'm sorry if each chapter were too short. It was like a habit of mine. Anyway, I will publish a new fic with harumichi pair. So, please be patient with this story update. I will update as fast as I can.**_

o o o o o o o o

After the meeting ended, Rei went back to her room. The trial day is tomorrow, she would go preparing for the journey. Rei stopped and did not surprise to see a blonde commander stood in front of her room. Minako folded her arm and turned to Rei.

"What is it?" Rei was trying to be nice in the past few days but only get cold treatment from the commander. It's time to stop to play nice.

"Are you sure with this? I mean about the trial..." Minako search for fear on Rei's eyes but didn't find any.

"I am. Is there anything else?" Rei avoided the cerulean eyes during the talk.

"You can be dead..."

"Then let me be..." Rei cut sharply. It was really tiring, the whole thing.

"Don't say that..." The commander looks now change to concern. In Rei's perspective, Mina was seemed to hold something in her mind. Precisely, hiding something.

"I want this over. I want to go back to my dimension. I miss my friends." She gave up to Minako and looked into the blonde's eyes. Rei knew she would sink deeper into those beautiful eyes.

"Is there anyone particular...?" The commander realized she couldn't take back what she just said. She closed her mouth and nervously biting her own lips.

"... I don't know. But I miss this someone really bad." Rei's mind wandered to another blonde, the venusian senshi in her own dimension.

"Really...?" There is a silence between her sentence, then she continued. "Is that the reason you want to help us?"

Rei pushed back her memories about the sorrow in commander's eyes. She nodded. "Yes. That's the reason."

"If so..." The commander felt the atmosphere became more awkward between her and Rei. She wanted to leave but her feet unable to do so. She just stood dumbly in front of Rei. The raven haired girl does have another person in her own world. Those facts never crossed the blonde's before.

Rei wanted to enter her chamber, but unable to. Those looks again, those sorrow looks on the commander's eyes that she really hate but really miss somehow.

"She was like you. Really similiar like you, but the personality is very far different." Rei said after the long awkward silence between them.

"For you all, I maybe really resemble this girl called Fire, but... you guys too. You are like my friends in previous dimension. So, it's like the other way around." Rei explained, somehow she badly wanted to ease the blonde's expression.

"So, we are stuck in the same feelings?" The commander concluded.

"Yeah, the annoying feeling of longing. It was an uncontrolable feeling here..." Rei pointed her own heart. "It feels like it can burst anytime and once it explodes, You can not get back to where you were before." Rei sighed and faced the commander.

Minako could not agree more. She felt the same way too, even maybe worse. More uncontrollable. Even though the girl in front of her now is not the girl she loves, the feeling of nostalgia still remain. A very sad and painful memories of her can not be erased forever from her mind.

"Are you okay, commander?" Rei started to panic when she noticed a tear fell down from those cerulean eyes.

_Am I hurting her?_

"Ah..." The commander herself just realized that she is now crying, another tear fell down and now a wave of tears more coming out. The silent tears now became a sob and heavy cries.

"What... do I do? Why I'm crying now?" The commander was smiling between her sobs, and the cries became more uncontrollable.

"I hate this... I want to stop." the commander covered her face with her own arms, she ashamed that Rei caught her so defenseless and weak.

"Don't look!" The commander ordered Rei.

Rei, felt sad too reflexly approached the commander and turned around. Her body covered the crying commander from curious stares on the palace.

"I won't look." Rei whispered.

The commander gave up and used Rei's back as her pillar from broke down. Her knees weakened and now all of her body trusted Rei's to supported hers. The walls that she has built in years now destroyed. Destroyed by few sentences from a person she barely knew. The worst thing is, she could not even deny it even a bit.

Rei didn't move even an inch. She knew, if she moves, both of them will fall to the abyss of sorrows.

o o o o o o o o o

The Trial Day

After the event, Rei almost never talk to the commander. Both of them chose to avoid each other's path to encounter.

"Rei." Haruka called Rei from behind. She finished preparing the horses for the journey.

The raven haired didn't respond, Haruka then slapped Rei's shoulder.

"Ouch! What?" Rei turned and met Haruka's grin.

"Spacing out again? Are you really sure that you are ready for this?" Haruka threw a bag to Rei. It fulled with water and food for the journey.

"How many people have been ask me those questions? I am ready..." Rei grumbled between her answer. The more she answered them, The more she felt that she not qualified yet to get the sword.

"That's good. You can not get back after this. This is gonna be a very long and tough journey for you." Haruka gave Rei her special smirked and ran back to Michiru. Both of them continued their business with queen's horses.

Rei turned her gaze when both of them started to kissing each other. She needed a really long time to get use to those sceneries. They really didn't feel shy at all, while Rei's face totally flushed from that.

"They both really...!" Rei found another person that get flushed with the scenery. It was Ami, the doctor that was packing her medicines for journey.

Rei smiled at her. The tension loosened, and Ami smiled at Rei too. They exchange glances for a moment.

"Are you ready, Rei?" Ami asked her full of concern.

_Here we go again._ Rei rolled her eyes and nodded for like 100 times today.

"I know that some people always asking you this. But you have to prepare yourself for whatever things will coming. This world was designed for the messiah to saved, if you understand my explanation." Ami started her babbling.

"Ami, I need help here...!" Makoto shouted from one of the carriage. From distance, Rei caught Makoto stare on her. Although Rei and Makoto already made up and promise not attack each other again, there are still lingering unexplained feelings.

"I must go," Ami tilted her head and went to help Mako.

Rei wandered and stumbled upon the Queen's coach. Serenity was in there, talking with Setsuna. She looked excited and jumped everywhere.

"Ah, Rei! You are here..." Serenity's head popped out from the window and Setsuna as usual busy to asked the queen to behave.

Rei just smiled, she glanced at Setsuna for a moment and gave her a quick nod. There is no unnecessary between her and the timekeeper. Rei already knew what she wanted to ask.

"Yes, and... before you ask. I am ready." Rei said to Serenity, prevented the queen to questioning her like the other.

"Of course you are, Rei. I have a faith in you." Serenity smiled. For Rei, those faith Serenity has on her was too heavy and she wanted to get rid of it.

Rei continued her walking and now she met the blonde commander. Minako always looked gorgeous in that gold uniform. She is a very beautiful commander and an amazing one. Rei thought. The event few days ago fixed her perspective about the blonde.

The commander caught Rei's gaze and approached her.

"umm... hei." Rei greeted her. Didn't know what to say, Rei now trapped on the commander's stare.

"You are not ready." Minako said suddenly out of blue. Rei snapped, and stared back at the blonde.

"I am ready!"

"Are you?" Mina's brow lifted and looked amused with Rei's determination.

"You are the only one who says I am not ready..." Rei sighed, the frustation now built up and seen on her expression.

"What your heart says?"

"I... I admit that I'm a little scared." Rei slumped when her knees gave away. She sat down on the bench under the trees.

"Then, don't do it." The commander responded just as simple.

"If you scared to the death, don't." Mina sat beside Rei. Rei became used to with the close contact she has been had with the commander.

"Not the death that I scared..."

"So, what is it?" The blonde seem surprised to Rei's answer.

Rei gazed at those cerulean eyes. No way she revealed the truth. She fear of the sorrow that would be fall to those eyes. If she failed, those beautiful eyes will once again cry. It's really a big risk to take. Rei aim to no fail in this trial.

"It's a secret." Rei smiled, closed her eyes for moment to turned away from those eyes.

"I am scared. But, I am ready. I promise to everyone I will not bring them failure. So, plese believe in me..." Rei stood up and took a deep breath. It was the first time that she wish the commander could hear her heart.

"..." Mina prefer silence. She stayed remain on the bench until Rei took her leave.

With a distance gaze, Mina looked into Rei's silhouette. Those figure, that she will never let go. Like Rei, Minako now has new determination. A different determination than anybody in the Valykrie.

_No way I will let you die... twice._ The commander stood up and ready for the journey.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_**OKAY GUYZ! That's the long chapter I promised! PLEASE REVIEW! EITHER WAY I WON'T KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!**_

_**The greatest sin in fanfiction is when you do not leave any single review for the poor author - me**_

_**I am the poor author.**_

_**Please R&R, if you have any question or anyelse, just PM me! I will make sure to reply you!**_


	14. Sudden Attack

**Thank you for your kind reviews and alert ~ I really thankful (_ _)**

**As I said, I will update this regularly maybe once a week because now I'm doing 2 stories at once.**

**Check my other fanfic titled "down into your heart" with Harumichi pair! Classic pair but still cute as hell ^^**

**Okay, let's continue this story.**

o o o o o o o o o o o o

The weather was suspiciously nice when the group started the journey. The cloud appeared lazily while the sun shine cheerfully. Rei sighed to this world, look so much nicer when her situation almost in a pinch.

It's like they are supporting me to the trial... Rei spaced out in her own world again.

"It's a waste if you don't look the scenery of Valykrie right now." Haruka steadily kept up her horse with Rei's.

"Yea, they are beautiful." Rei nodded, considering she could only watch the scenery of skycrapers in Tokyo. The nature in here was better though the growth of trees relatively slower than the quantities of gold and silver. In Valykrie, gold is the cheap commodity and wood is more pricey to get.

"We will take a break here." Setsuna informed the rest of group. They already walked half day and now the sun was starting to set. The palce they are in now was not bad and have good spot to sheltered for a night.

"Okay," Haruka nodded and pulled away, she went to relied the message to others behind.

"Rei, I will divide the task to you. Mako and Ami will go preparing tents for camp, Haruka and Michi will take care the first round of watch... you and the commander search for woods to bonfire." Setsuna looked away and pretended not notice the frown in Rei's expression. Rei prefer not to pair up with the commander at least in this journey. Confused with her unsettled feeling, she got down and search for the blonde.

"Let's go." Mina said before Rei explained about their task for tonight.

"It's Setsuna's favorite putting up the woods task with me."

Rei followed the commander's step into the woods. She again, walked behind her, putting some distance.

"Do you remember this place?" Minako asked while cutting some branches out their way.

"This is the place we found you." The commander didn't expect answers from the ravenhaired girl.

"I don't know who I am anymore." Rei finally spoke up. She cofused between two identities and dimensions. She is Rei but which Rei? The one that used to being a senshi or the one who subtitute another for a messiah job?

"Who you want to be then?" Minako asked simply. "Where you want to stay, Rei?" She stopped on her track and turned to Rei.

"You unable to live in 2 dimensions at the same time." Minako blurted out.

"How do you know?"

"Sets told me."

"Anything else?"

"Just that, so please tell me. Where do you want to stay?" Minako seriously asking. Her hand silently clenched the sword to expect obvious answer.

"I... I don't belong here." Rei answered, shrugged from the commander's gaze.

"You want to get back?"

"Of course I did want to get back." Rei let out a breath and looked into the blonde commander.

"I wanted to go back desperately... But I just can not leave this place... and you. Known that I am the only hope for this dimension and known that the burden is too heavy to let go... I can not just escape from all of this, you know?" Rei admitted.

I don't want to leave you. Do you want me to leave? Of course, she wants me to leave, I resemble so much to that person. She can't bear it and wish me dissapear.

"What do you mean you can not leave me?" The commander's focus was distracted since Rei said the part.

"I don't know. I just feel it at the moment." Rei again, shrugged. She wanted to retreat from the conversation.

"Let's search some woods and go back." Rei walked away past Mina. Rei never noticed the blush on commander's face hidden in some layers of skin and blonde hairs. Rei never noticed the speed of beating of commander's heart that accelerated and almost explode in her chest. Rei never noticed, and Minako decided to keep it that way.

"Are you coming, commander?"

"Yes, in a minute."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Rei couldn't remember how they can end up like this. The last thing she remembered was sleeping in her tent with the others.

"Rei! Duck!" Haruka shouted from a far, Rei quickly duck and Haruka's sword was flying above her. The sword stopped on the shadow's chest while the thing disappeared.

"That was close." Rei murmured thank you to Haruka and examining the situation they were into.

Makoto and Ami were fighting on her left, both of them using their element to defeat the shadows. Rei recalled her last lesson with Setsuna.

"_The shadows are one kind of many kinds from black clan creature. They operated mostly on night, consuming valykrian soul. The more powerful the person, more eager they come to eat him or her. These things are the second most dangerous creature ever exists in Valykrie."_

"_What is the first?" asked curious Rei._

"…" _Setsuna only smiled and swung away the topic._

Rei dodged to the right, her eyes caught the figure of blonde commander. She took out her chain and sword, even in the darkest night, she shining so brightly in Rei's eyes.

Rei finally took out her sword, she initially wanted to fight without any weapon. However, these things were very dangerous. Rei went to the commander side and fighting alongside with her.

"What are you doing?" Mina turned to Rei while her chain trapped one shadow and destroyed it in seconds. The commander was very strong.

"Fighting with you? Protect the queen?" Rei slashed a creature before her.

"You should go with queen and Setsuna instead!" Minako's voice exploded, she was cursing over the creatures and kicked them away.

"I will fight." Rei answered stubbornly. _There is something in those creatures that seem off_. Rei jumped easily and landed far across the commander. The creatures tuned at her and made a new troupe toward Rei.

"Impossible are they smart like this…" Rei knew she was their target.

"Rei! What the hell are you thinking!" Minako screamed and horrified figuring what was Rei thinking.

"I know what I am doing!" Rei replied. This can be an exercise for her.

"No you are not! They are targeting you!" The commander said back with fury, she threw her chains around and destroying three at once.

Rei took a deep breath, she stepped back making distance between her and the creatures.

She has been practicing her element for three months.

She knows what she is doing.

From Rei's palm, a little fire sparked, then became lit of fire.

"Okay, I can do this." Rei smiled and move along the other hand. The right hand formed a pattern like fire, and Rei's left hand now holding a huge bow from fire.

"I love archery more than sword though." Rei took aim for the center of shadow's troupe.

"May you turn to ashes…" with that, Rei released her 5 fire arrows at once.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"That was a huge firework…" Haruka said while her hands holding Michiru into hug, covering the aquanette from the big flash before them.

"Is that Rei's doing?" Ami asked to Makoto, her brain has calculated about the mass destruction in Rei's element.

The shadows were gone. All of them disappeared and the rest were running away. Minako stood in the same spot for few minutes. She never expected the blows Rei made. It was bigger than that time in the palace. The shadows, the second strongest creature from black clan were defeated easily by her.

"Rei…" Minako couldn't find her own voice and resulting only a soft whisper instead.

"I know what I am doing. You still want to scold me, commander?" Rei appeared from behind the tree. She took cover after releasing the arrows. Though not fast enough. There are some scratch on her arm and leg also a deep gash around her shoulder. Next time she should learn to never hurt from her own power.

"… I never know you will reach this stage of power." Setsuna appeared from nowhere. After put the queen to some safe place, she joined the fight.

"That was awesome, Rei!" Haruka ran along approach them with Ami and the rest.

"You almost like her! If the situation like this…no doubt, her sword will accept you as its master." Ami said happily.

Rei only looking at the blonde commander who, hadn't talking to her.

Feeling Rei was staring at her, Mina avoided the gaze and turned around. She left the group alone excusing to meet the queen.

"Commander was sulking again?" Haruka sighed in defeat. Michiru shook her head hearing Haruka's comment.

"Give her some time alone. The situation just like that time, Ruka…" Michiru gestured to her girlfriend. Michiru's eyes caught Rei's, she signaled the raven haired girl to go to their commander.

"Or, she could be with someone who is root of the problem." Makoto coldly added, watching Rei left to search Mina.

o o o o o o o o o

"Commander." Rei found the blonde commander sitting under the tree. From a far, Rei was reluctant to approach the commander. She looked vulnerable and sad, like a defeated warrior from war.

"Do not… apologize." Mina said, knowing Rei only few yards from her.

"Okay." Rei just stood awkwardly at the spot.

10 minutes and no one break the silence.

"I hate this." Mina finally said something, Rei frowned. At least the blonde did not hate her.

"Why every time it always had to be you? The prophecy? The sword trial? The shadows? WHY IT HAD TO BE YOU? Could you be a normal girl that never burdened by this world itself?" Minako looked at Rei, demanded an answer. But Rei did not have any. The questions used to be hers and now, Minako asking the same things.

"I don't know either." Rei shrugged her shoulder and winced. She just realized her shoulder injured and now disturbing her movement.

"You should let us take care of those creatures," Mina's expression softened and revived from her spot.

"But they are too many, and Setsuna once told me that those creatures were very dangerous." Rei replied ignorantly.

"Okay… Let me check your shoulder." Minako carefully touch Rei's wound putting a slight touch to the raven haired girl's, Mina whispered.

"I hate seeing you hurt."

Rei opened her mouth, but unable to find a word to respond.

"I don't want you to die, Rei." Minako didn't care a thing about the wall. The wall she built to resist Rei's existence in her heart that has been growing bigger and bigger took over her heart.

The blonde commander embraced Rei passionately, and claimed Rei's lips with deep kiss accompany with salty tears.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Okay.. that was looooonnnggg… I never expected this would turn out this long. Anyway I unable to update this story for next two weeks. Hope you satisfied with this piece. Hahahahahaha… please leave me some reviews guys, so I will know you like this or not.**

**(_ _) love you a bunch ~ peaprince**


	15. Denial

**Who expecting a long weekend? Me!**

**Not two weeks, I wrote this for you guys! So, please leave reviews for me.**

**Don't forget to read the IMPORTANT author's note at the end of story.**

* * *

><p>It was Rei's dream to feel the Minako's lips on hers. The situation became more complicated when Minako is not Minako. However, she couldn't think further this time. Her mind function was shut down because of the kiss.<p>

"Who?" Minako asked after she let go, she was happy that Rei didn't turn away.

"What?"

"Who is the one in your mind now?" Minako asked again, her cerulean eyes still dropping tears but the commander's expression had calmer now.

"I…" Rei unable to answer, the silhouette of venusian appeared in her mind just for a second.

"You are thinking about her while I'm kissing you." Hurt and anger flashed on Minako's face at once.

"I'm sorry…" Rei saw the pain in commander's eye, she felt guilty but it already happened and realization hit her hard. Along this time, she had fallen to the perky venusian senshi.

"I kissed you." The commander said while holding back her tears.

"Not Fire… I don't know when your existence has been growing and dominating my mind greatly. You are mean, Rei." The commander exploded, her hands clenched and desperately threw some punches to the raven haired girl. The punches barely hurt Rei, but the sobbing sound from the blonde made her feeling so much in pain also.

"Commander…" Rei grabbed the blonde's wrist to stop the rain punches and looked at the depth cerulean eyes before her. They were beautiful even with the wave of sorrows, carefully Rei's hand touched the trail of tears on Mina's.

"You are cruel…" The commander shut her eyes, she enjoyed it Rei's skin that made contact with hers. She always gentle and warm even though she was not deserve with this kind of treatment from Rei.

"Forgive me…" Rei whispered.

"Don't… apologize. I will hate you more."

Rei nodded, she didn't move an inch from her spot. She wanted to stay near her commander until the sorrow and anger passed.

She is very much like her. How can two individuals that look very much alike be different person between dimensions? Rei put a lot of thoughts on it.

"Just think the kiss never happen. Between you and me… it's nothing." The commander went back to her old self, cold mask and cold attitudes.

"Commander, I can't." Rei never capable to erase the memory when their lips met and how the feelings were so much overwhelmed her.

"Yes you can… if you do not love me, you can do it." The blonde commander pushed away Rei's body from her way and went to the opposite direction.

"Commander!" Rei ran after her. She could not deny her feelings for Minako, however the commander's actions lately had influenced hers. Slowly she became used to the existences of the bossy commander.

Rei unable to catch up Minako's pace because her wound. She stopped and took a breath then continued her searching. Meanwhile, her mind replayed back the events in the 3 months.

The same cerulean eyes however there are so many sorrows Rei can't describe.

The same face and expression yet stronger in order to hide another part of her which deeply hurt.

Her expression of longing everytime she saw Rei.

Her concern everytime she got hurt.

3 months that Rei needed to make a conclusion that the blonde in front of her was a very different individual from the blonde in her initial dimension.

The question, how is Rei's feeling toward the commander? First it was respect and fear, annoyed, turn to curious, concern, worries, protective, and Rei admitted she would become possessive in the matter about the blonde commander.

Like now, she's worried, the sudden disappearance of her makes her stomach wanted to flip, her heart hurt and beating in irregular beat.

Rei must find the commander fast. And explain.

* * *

><p><strong>[IMPORTANT NOTE]<strong>

**Okay, my lovely readers. This is the important point of the story. I personally confused, who would Rei choose over the two Minakos.**

**Please help me with the simple choice: Commander or Minako.**

**Put your answers through your reviews or PM me ASAP.**


	16. The Revelation

_**I admit this story was stuck in my mind and I unable to write. (TT_TT)**_

_**Okay, the vote is end up with Minako (I know, the majority says so, it's really thin gap between Minako and commander.) I will try to be fair here.**_

* * *

><p>Rei felt like she had been walking for hours searching the blonde commander. The longer she walked, the greater the guilt in her heart. Rei stopped on her track, her hand clenched formed a fist. She wanted to yell, scream, hell… maybe killing something. Where are the black clans when she needed them the most? The frustration built up within her had reached the limit.<p>

_I am a fool. All I want was to go back to my dimension, to her._ Rei hugged herself with both her arms. Her legs gave away as her body collapsed on the ground. She couldn't bear this fate any longer. She wanted to retreat but gave up here means all of her struggles until this point would end up in vain. Rei was tired, she desired an escape hole from her miserable life for a moment. So, she shut her eyes welcoming the darkness came upon her.

* * *

><p>"Rei… wake up! You are really a sleepyhead." The voice echoed in her ears. The sweet and gentle voice which Rei missed a lot. The raven haired girl opened her eyes, at first it's only a blur image, however slowly and surely the dots shaped the fuzzy image. Rei registered what happened, she found herself looking to the blonde venusian.<p>

"Minako…" The martian jerked up immediately, she examined her surrounding and knew the place. It was her room, she also figured that other than Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Usagi were also there. They were occupied the only bed in her chamber.

"You passed out like 2 hours!" Minako giggled, she took out her cell phone.

"I catch the picture drooling Rei!" The venusian showed off the picture to everyone. Usagi reacted first, she chuckled because now she has another material to mock back the priestess.

"This is a master piece…" Usagi nodded and laughed together with Minako.

Rei only sat dumbly on her spot. The last thing she remembered… was it all a dream? _No way…_

"Are you okay Rei?" Ami noticed the unusual expression from her friend. Maybe the heat from the season made the fire senshi suddenly slow and stupid.

"Someone pinch me, punch me, kick me, whatever… I need to fully wake up." Rei responded in hurry.

"As you wish!" Minako jumped to Rei and attacked her with the super pinched on Rei's cheek. She deliberately pulled out the skin as far as it can stretch.

"Oucch… ouch…" Rei grabbed Minako's hand. "It hurts, stop it!"

"You ask for it." Minako grinned evilly. "Usagi, help me here!" The other blonde salute to Minako's order. She went clutching Rei's hand from moving. Minako launched another attack with tickles attack.

"Hahahaha….stop it! Haahahahaha…" Rei laughed in tears.

"Hey, guys… cut it out." Makoto and Ami both only watched in amused. Ami was the one who put an end to it.

"Let's continue our study. Minako, Usagi… you both still don't understand the formula yet, right?" Ami closed her book with a loud sound.

Minako and Usagi looked at each other, their face went pale.

"I think we get a break?" Usagi whined, her brain already tired.

Rei still watched the scene with her eyes. Unbeliavable. All of it back then only a dream?

* * *

><p>Rei cleaned up her room after everyone went home. She gathered the trash in one plastic and took it out to the front yard. There, she saw Minako still standing in front of the shrine gate. The blonde's sight fell on the scenery ahead her. The sun set on the west.<p>

Rei waited until Minako finished, the priestess noticed a single drop of tear fell down from the cerulean eyes. After the red sky changed into a completely dark black sky, the moon appear on the other side. The blonde smiled, took a deep breath as she stepped down the stairs outside the shrine.

"Minako." Rei finally called her. She knew, she could see her tomorrow. However, the martian was afraid of the unexpected turn of fate that can happen anytime. When the blonde turned her head on her, Rei silently thankful every moment she capable to see the venusian. She realized her feelings after a long distant without end nightmare. For Rei, she would never let go the chance she has now.

"Rei..." Minako smiled cheerfully like usual, the tear just now was gone without trace.

"I think you went home already." Rei reached out Minako's hand. "Follow me. Do not ask anything." Rei asked.

The blonde seem confused. "please?" Rei begged, Minako only nodded.

Rei pulled Minako back to the shrine.

"Rei, what is it? Your grip… hurts." Minako mentioned Rei's grip on her wrist.

"I'm sorry… I just want to talk to you."

Minako unusually quiet, Rei knew that the blonde could read the tension in her voice.

"I… I had a nightmare." Rei started.

"I had a nightmare when you are not you, Usagi is not Usagi, and everyone I knew here are strangers." Rei never let go her grip on Minako.

"I'm scared."

"… Rei." Minako saw Rei with concern in her eyes. Her other hand unconsciously went to touch the martian's face. All Minako wanted at the moment was to ease the expression, chase away the sorrows from the amethyst eyes that looking on her.

"It's just a dream. Everyone fine, I am me." Minako smiled, she absorbed all the warm on Rei's blushed cheek.

"You are still you, of course." The fluttered heart inside Rei was resulting the martian cannot think straight.

"Minako… I'm scared, but I realized that I mostly afraid to lose you, to not be able come back… to not seeing you forever. Hell, that's the scariest thing ever…" the next thing Rei saw is Minako's finger on her lips. The venusian cut her words with shush.

"Shut up, Rei. I want to kiss you." Minako couldn't stand the martian being this cute.

"But… What?"

_WHAT?_

Next second, Minako's lips were on hers.

The next thing followed was another blank empty darkness.

* * *

><p>This time, Rei woke up in another empty room. However, it wasn't her room. The room was surprisingly bright and hurt her eyes with its light. Rei saw a person stood on the corner of the room.<p>

"Hey, Rei. I'm sorry we just meet now." The other person's voice sounded very similar, but Rei couldn't recall who it is. It was too bright.

"We only have short time, I will make it brief. The event just now you are experiencing isn't real. However, the feelings are real, because it's the altered dimension in altered time. Long explanation, so let's just skip it. After here, you will go back to the woods, you have to complete your mission. The sword trial, you remember? Tell me, you get it what I've been saying until now." The person walked closer to Rei, but Rei still can't see her. Yes, it was a woman who talking.

"Who the hell are you?" Rei managed out a question from thousands in her head.

"Let's put aside the question. I want to explain something here." She replied.

"I was kissing Minako just now, and you disturb it." Rei groaned.

"That wasn't real, Rei. It will be, if you listen to me."

She continued despite Rei's complains. "You will finish your mission. Take down the black clan, Rei. I know you can do it, it will not be easy task. However, I am sure you can do it. I chose you not without reasons after all."

In here, Rei realized that she was having a conversation with that person.

"You are Fire?"

"Guess?"

"You are the one who make me like this!" Rei got up, she wanted to kill the woman now. Everything that happened was her blame, the reasons why she is like this now is this person.

"You can't kill me. I already dead. Peace there." Fire tried to calm Rei.

"I don't care. You can go hell twice." Rei punched the woman, but caught an empty air.

"Listen! We don't have time to fight. You still can go back, Rei. I assure you, after the black clan was defeated, you will grant for any wish you want."

Rei felt sudden pain on whole of her body.

"Our time is up. You and I must go back. I wish the best fate for you, Rei. I tell you something… I were you once. The cycle of life won't stop at this point either."

* * *

><p>"Rei! Rei! Wake up! Open your eyes, damn it!" The desperately voice reached Rei as she slowly opened her eyes. She swore, if she ended up somewhere strange again… she would kill whoever responsible for this. The first thing she felt as she opened her eyes was pain. The pain ached and throbbed on her whole body. She gasped for air but found her chest hurt very much for the effort.<p>

"Rei! Look at me, slow breath, please." Rei could feel the warm sensation as the familiar hand touched her chest. She listened to the only voice she could hear and took a shallow breath.

"… What… where?" Rei's sight came back to her. She could see Minako, no… the commander face above her. The usual cold and compose expression replaced with agony and devastated expression.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Rei tried to get up but then surrender to the great pain as the price.

"You shouldn't move there, Rei… I don't know where you are hurting, I'm not Ami." She said.

"Everywhere hurts." Rei winced, she was fully awake now and the torture still there. Worse even.

"You didn't breathe when I found you. You were not breathing! I want to call Ami but I don't want leave you here! It was… do not ever scare me like that again." The commander said the last line with serious and threatening tone. Her tears fell, she cried… but her grip on Rei tightened.

Rei blinked, once… twice. She was now looking the broken commander beside her. Was she looking like this when Fire died?

They were like that until the time passes, no one from them broke the silence. Rei, due to the guilt she was carrying on the commander. The commander, due to she needed time to recover from the trauma she had experienced.

_It was even worse than Fire's death. The facts that she did come back and opened her eyes again, make my fear more overwhelming and uncontrollable. I can't lose her… I need her… I want her._

_Fire, what should I do? I think… I think I__'__m in love with her… _The commander gave up on second wave of sorrows.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. If you want a re-vote for Minako or Commander…<strong>

**Reviews please****…**** I love them.**


	17. Let's Do This

_**I'm a douchebag. There! I say it! Want me to say it again?**_

_**I am a douchebag and I don't own sailormoon.**_

* * *

><p>The walk back was silent. Neither the commander or Rei broke it, each of their mind was wandering. The commander was more like an empty shell. Her emotion mixed between devastated, regret, yet hoping. The feeling she had over the raven haired girl was confirmed. It was love. A desperate and helpless one. She knew she would never get any payback for her love and Rei would never acknowledge it. Even though it wasn't one sided thing, they will never get together.<p>

_Never once in my mind that I will fall in love with someone else._ The blonde commander thought. She glanced at Rei who was walking beside her. She saw the glimpse of pain on the raven-haired girl.

"Are you okay?" The commander couldn't help it but worried.

"I can bear it for awhile." Rei replied. She didn't even know the reason of her injuries.

"Lean on me."

"No."

"You are limping!" The commander pulled Rei's arm so she stood closer to her. Then she circled Rei's arm around her neck, supporting Rei's body with her own.

"…You are so stubborn, you know that?"

Rei looked at the blonde. Everytime she did it, her mind remembering another specific blonde in her world.

"Commander. What if I say I met someone in the dream awhile ago?" Rei asked.

"Do I know the person?" The commander responded. She was glad that at least they were talking about something.

"Yes. It was her… the one who looked like me."

The sentence made the blonde halted her steps, "Fire…" The name came out of her lips like it has been very long time.

"Yes. I met her and we had short conversation." Rei watched the changing expression of the woman beside her. She was startled with only by mentioning the name. The Fire woman had to be a very special person for the commander.

Rei felt bitterness on the tip of her tongue. Her stomach knotted, resulting a sick feeling.

"W…What were you two talking about?"

"She asked me to continue the mission. Defeat the black clan. After that, she said I will be granted one wish."

Minako processed everything slower than she used to. After a long one minute, the blonde expression changed again. This time, she was smiling.

"Isn't that good? If you make it, you will be able to go home."

"I thought so…"

"You thought?" The commander frowned. She was sure that Rei's ultimate desire was going back to her original world.

"Never mind." Rei shrugged the topic off. She would never say to Minako about her mind lately. Somehow in this strange world, she became attached to something. Rei wondered herself, what was it.

* * *

><p>The first stop they made when they reached the camp was to meet Ami. Even though Rei had insisted that she was okay, the blonde didn't want to take the risk.<p>

"You were dead and that's not okay." The commander said sarcastically as she dragging Rei to the infirmary.

"No…"

The bluenette professor appeared. She watched two struggling women. Her attention shifted to the raven girl, it didn't take time to figure out the girl was in pain.

"What happened again? Get her on the bed." Ami pointed out the only bed in the room. Rei didn't have choice but obey. The bluenette professor was scarier with needles and syringe.

"I leave her to you. I have something to report to the queen." The commander exchanged glances with Ami and then left.

Ami approached Rei who was sitting on the bed.

"I see you are in a lot of pain… where it's hurting?"

"Everywhere."

"… The most?" Ami was trying to know the source of the pain.

"Over here, I think…" Rei touched her chest. Her gaze still lingered on the place where the commander had just left.

* * *

><p>"Rei made a contact with Fire?" The information did surprise the gatekeeper, Setsuna. The green haired woman stood stiffly and walk toward the door with her staff ready.<p>

"What are you doing?" The commander noticed the sudden change of atmosphere around the older woman.

"We can delay no longer, commander. Rei must get to the sword as soon as possible. The dimension was in a crack so such thing happen. I don't know if this is good or bad thing… the event also means that the darkness fast approaching. You know what you have to do." Setsuna calmly replied. The conversation wasn't new for both of them. They had ready for anything about the upcoming darkness or at least Setsuna did. The commander, in the other hand wasn't sure with herself. Her determination was set in stone in the second Fire'd left her. However, the arrival of Rei took her by surprise.

"Commander?"

"Count me out, there must be another plan…" The cerulean eyes hesitantly looked up. Setsuna caught what she could decipher from the eyes. It was fear and great one.

"The prophecy…"

"I DON'T CARE!" The blonde commander cut off. Her body shook while her palm turned into fist on her side.

"I will give you time, while doing that… tell Rei we have to set out immediately. I will inform the rest." The older woman's voice went soft. This earned the commander's attention.

"I won't sacrifice her, Setsuna."

Setsuna smiled, that was the first time Minako calling her by first name after long time, "I know you will say that. What do you think I am?"

"Then?"

"Even if I knew, what we can do to the inevitable destiny… Minako? That's out of my capability to reset. If it's that easy… neither this will happen." After that, Setsuna exited the room to give the blonde commander her time.

Unknown for the blonde commander that Setsuna also had someone in her mind. The gatekeeper knew her action afterward will entirely change the prophecy upside down.

* * *

><p>Even if she was told to think, she couldn't. Her idea always put off when it came to certain raven haired girl involvement. If what Setsuna said was true then everything won't change. The fate will claim once again her most precious person in her life. The blonde commander let out a deep sigh, unrealized that she was dragging her feet to Ami's camp.<p>

"Commander," The voice greeted her. She turned around only to face a worried queen in front of her.

"Your highness."

"Are you okay? You look pale." Serenity pointed out an area between Minako's eyebrows. The deep frown was too obvious on her pale face.

"… It's okay."

"You are lying… if I were you, I won't be okay at all." The young queen huffed. That time when their gaze met, the two blondes reached an understanding. They both knew what will happen after this. The inevitable future prophecy had mentioned.

"Please… leave me alone." The commander said her plea.

"If I have the power to change everything back… I'm sorry to be so helpless, Minako." Serenity bowed humbly to her bestfriend before retreating back to her tent.

A bitter smile formed on the commander's lips. Those words were always crossing her mind endlessly. Power. If only she had the power, the ability to change the inevitable…

"… nothing is inevitable. What a stupid thinking." Someone said to her. The commander knew the voice, in fact it was the only voice she came to like to hear. Rei was standing outside Ami's tent. The blonde didn't know whether Rei had witnessed the conversation with the queen just now.

"Setsuna told me… everything. This and that future prophecy. You know, in my world the most reliable prophecy was weather prediction." Rei chuckled with her own remark.

"Other than that, we figure out with our strength." Rei walked approaching the stunning blonde. Rei saw the fear, exhaustion, anxiety, and dread crossing the beautiful cerulean before her. That second, the raven haired girl only thinking to ease away the pain inside it.

"Something that hasn't happening yet isn't inevitable, commander. The future isn't set in stone, even if it does it can still change..." The embrace came second later. The commander couldn't utter how comfortable the warmth that suddenly enveloped her body. Rei's always warm and soothing. The words and the hug had magically cured her anxiety and calm her heart in minute. They stayed in each other arm for awhile.

"Defeat the black clan, Fire told me that. So, I must be able do it since it's your Fire telling that." Rei released the blonde commander and grinned. Although Minako felt brief emptiness the moment Rei liberated her, she returned back the smile.

"I don't know if you are idiot or too optimistic sometimes."

"Can't I be both?" The amethyst eyes gleamed with expectation.

"Yes, you are both." The blonde's commander hand moved to touch Rei's face, she cupped Rei's cheek and stared deep into her eyes.

Amethyst and cerulean met. That moment, for both of them the time stopped. Each of them didn't want to be the first who broke the contact. They enjoyed exchanging glances and express unspoken feeling through each other's eyes.

"Let's do this?" Rei finally said. The commander nodded.

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak peek: Next is retrieval of sword, defeat the black clan and the end of story yada yada… tell you what who will end up with Rei? I know, that's my prerogative right as an author.<strong>_


	18. AUTHOR NOTE

Author Note

First thing first, I deeply apologize that this is not a published new chapter. After few months I think I have to write this to you who have been faithful with this story and likely who have been disappointed on me.

I want to be honest with you, guys.

This story is my very first story in this fanfiction. At that time, I was still in school and thrilled up with this writing website. I made this account and decided to share my stories for the other fans out there.

I wrote in my profile that I'm not a native and my capability is limited regarding English grammar and sentences. However, I still published this story with such poor quality of grammar.

My purpose was only one. So I could share with you, my stories. So everyone would be able to read my story and having fun with it. I had no choice but to write it in universal language. Then I tried really hard and publish this story. Again, with poor grammars. Then one reviewer told me I had done nicely. I was so happy that I couldn't utter it in words, but I was really deeply excited. So I continued to write more and more.

One day, an anonymous came to my story and put a review or more likely we usually call it as a flame. It does burn and it hurts greatly.

He/she criticized my grammar with such harsh words. At that moment, I was still learning English since I wanted to make my story more appropriate for the readers.

I was crushed and really ashamed. So I deleted this story.

Few months later, **moonworld****, **a fanfiction author contacted me through PM. I've given up writing at that time. She asked me about this story and said that she wanted to read the continuation. I was surprised that there is really someone who loves my flawed story.

I tried hard once again and republished this piece. Afterall, this is my first story and I don't want to abandon this. I can't continue to write this because I got almost familiar flame like that time... I honestly become afraid publishing new chapter due to some mental pressures.

Fanfiction authors aren't people who write to make a life. They are writing for the sake of their readers (at least in my case). We don't get money, we are happy if someone just dropping by and telling us how we did good.

Please, if you want to criticize, put the words nicely and supportive. Point the mistakes, and give advice or suggestion. Never ever write a flame that hurts other. Those flames still hurt even 'til today. And if you had to give a flame, please sign in as user or contact me through my email directly.

I won't guarantee that you will like my stories, I'm still horrible in grammar and tenses, I'm grateful to those who have been putting up with me. Especially **moonworld**, I can't thank you enough. You really got me when I'd completely quitted writing.

Thanks for patiently reading my rant, someday I will finish this story. I just need to set my heart on this.


End file.
